Scribed
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: It is said that the darkest night will bring out the best or worse in every creature. It is also said that this darkness was written in the code seasons upon seasons ago. Full Summary inside, too long for this!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AN: Okay, so I'm pretty excited about this story. The idea came to me while I was reading older fics. Most of them had either been abandoned or were just plain horrible. I'm sorry if you're one of the authors ^^" But here's the full summary:**

**It is said that the darkest nights bring the best in every creature. Willowshine knew that this was just a legend, but when it comes true in her own Clan, she finds out that not even the most powerful cat can stop what has been written so many seasons ago.**

_R I V E R C L A N_

LEADER: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker - black tom

MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat with white paws  
><strong>Apprentice, Willowshine<strong>

WARRIORS:

Beechfur - light brown tom

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Woodpaw<strong>

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger and white tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Sandpaw<strong>

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Pinefur - short-haired tabby she-cat  
><strong>Apprentice, Splashpaw<strong>

Rainstorm - mottled blue-gray tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Fallenpaw<strong>

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Nettlesplash - mottled dark brown tom

Robinwing - small tortoiseshell and white tom  
><strong>Apprentice, Tinypaw<strong>

Coppershine - dark ginger she-cat

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Sneezewhisker - gray and white tom

Beetlewhisker - brown and white tom

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

Hollowstorm - dark brown tabby tom

Troutleap - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypool - brown and white she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES:

Woodpaw - dusky brown tom with a darker brown tail

Sandpaw - ginger tom with amber eyes, has white paws and a white chest

Splashpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fallenpaw - creamy white tom with darker brown paws and amber eyes

Tinypaw - very small creamy white tom with yellow eyes

QUEENS:

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat, mother of Featherkit (very pale gray she-cat), and Owlkit (dusky brown tom)

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS:

Blackclaw - smoky black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

* * *

><p><em>Cold air blew from the mountains, ruffling the reeds that surrounded an island where cats slept. Night had fallen upon this area many times, but this was no ordinary night. Whispers wisped across the fields and forests, towards the river that carved its way towards the island. Fear itself was in the air, a name that most cats had come to know. They were terrified of the darkness that followed. The name had been sworn upon by the warriors that lived in this area. Their memories were tainted with the hate that fear brought them.<em>

_A pale golden tabby tom stood near the banks of a roaring river. Rain had come for many days now, and the river was swollen from it all. He knew that his Clan needed the river in order to survive. Yet the river itself could easily take their lives if they were not careful._

_His eyes narrowed as the moon hovered above him. It was dark out, far darker than he could ever remember. He could barely see the whiskers in front of him, despite the moonlight that washed over the river. The tom knew that something dangerous was coming. Only on these dark nights did this dangerous thing come._

_He turned around when pawsteps skidded across pebbles. It was a smaller gray she-cat, whose tail had a kink in it. She met his gaze but remained silent as he looked back at the darkening sky. He could taste the fear that she felt as she stood beside him. She was afraid for her Clan, not herself. The pale tabby gave her a reassuring lick on the shoulders as she sighed._

_"It is coming, isn't it?" she asked quietly._

_"I'm afraid so," the tabby replied. "It has been written seasons before I was born. A darkness that cannot be stopped. . ." His voice trailed off as the moon lowered behind the mountains._

_"Yellowfur, what will we do if it comes to us?" the smaller cat asked._

_"There is nothing we can do, Shadepaw," he replied. "We can only pray that it will not harm us like it has in the past."_

_Shadepaw shuddered as she imagined the terrible stories that had been told of how cats would go mad during these times. This was because of the darkness that slowly consumed their hearts. Many tales had been described in these matters. She was terrified of what would happen if it came to her Clan._

_Yellowfur flicked his tail when the sun began to rise, taking the place of the darkness that had come. Shadepaw glanced up at it, and silently sent a prayer to StarClan. She prayed that it would never come to her Clan. That they would not have to suffer like the other Clans had in the past._

**. . .**

Waves lapped against the shore, waking Willowshine up. She slowly opened her eyes until they adjusted to the light that filtered through her den. Her mentor was already awake, and the nest Mothwing slept in was empty. The gray tabby medicine cat shook her head as she imagined the dream she had last night.

It was a vivid memory, and one that she rarely forgot. The dream had come to her now twice. Every quarter moon it seemed to come. She'd see the same cats standing near the banks of a river. The cats would share a few words and than disappear. This was the third time she had the dream, and now she knew that they had a meaning.

Willowshine tried to shake out the uneasy thoughts that raked her mind as she padded out of the medicine cat's den. Life around camp was busy as usual as morning approached. The apprentices were practicing their swimming skills near a shallow pool. She spotted Duskfur's kits watching them enviously. She hid a purr of amusement as she approached Mothwing, who was nosing through the fresh-kill pile.

"Mothwing?" Willowshine tried to make herself sound courteous. She knew that Mothwing did not believe in StarClan. She'd found out moons ago when they had to visit ThunderClan for help. Yet she did not tell the Clan about Mothwing's secret. She doubted the Clan would have ever accepted the dappled she-cat as their medicine cat if they found out.

"What is it, Willowshine?" Mothwing asked when she lifted her muzzle.

"I. . .I need to share tongues with StarClan, tonight," Willowshine stammered.

Her mentor blinked in surprise. Mothwing tilted her head to one side and shook it. "We only do that during the half moon, when the other medicine cats go," she meowed.

"I know that!" Frustration swelled within Willowshine as Mothwing went back to the fresh-kill pile. "But this is important. It needs to be done before the half moon."

Mothwing stared at Willowshine levelly until she looked down at her paws. Willowshine's tail lashed across the sandy ground as she waited for her mentor's reply. Even if Mothwing said no she would go. There was no stopping her from finding out what these dreams meant.

"If you must go, than go." Mothwing met Willowshine's gaze. "Please be careful though." She suddenly stepped forward and rubbed noses against Willowshine, whose fur spiked at the feeling.

Slowly Willowshine nodded. She knew now that she had to share tongues with StarClan. It was the only way she would find out what these dreams meant. Or if they were a danger to her and the Clan.

**AN: Yes, I combined the prologue with the allegiances. It will be in Willowshine's point of view and another. You'll have to wait and see who that character is until chapter two ;)**


	2. Hunting For Herbs

**AN: Chapter One already! I've decided to keep most of this in Willowshine's point of view. It will switch to another character every now and than, but it is mostly her story. I'm quite fond of Willowshine, which is why I've chosen her and her Clan. Although I'm not too fond with her name. . .I mean, couldn't Mothwing come up with something more unoriginal? Like Willowtail or Willowcloud? Jeez. Anyways, thanks Nightkill for reviewing!**

**-Chapter 1-**

Morning rays of sunlight filtered through the medicine cat's den, waking Willowshine from her deep slumber. For the first time since that horrible dream, she had a decent night's sleep. She'd traveled to the Moonpool almost a moon ago, only to find that StarClan were not answering her. No matter how loudly she called to them, no cat would come.

Now she was beginning to wonder if StarClan themselves had abandoned her. Her tabby striped tail lashed across the sandy ground as she imagined what Jayfeather would have told her. He would have snapped, and likely said that she was mad.

_Maybe I am losing it_, she thought as she arched her back in a tired yawn.

Willowshine peered through the lichen that hung over the medicine cat's den. She could see cats milling about as the day went on. Patrols were getting ready to leave. Reedwhisker nodded to them approvingly as he sat beside his mother, Mistystar. Willowshine's ears pricked as she listened to what they had to say. She was always interested in leadership discussions, especially since Mistystar had taken over.

Her shoulders heaved a little as she remembered Leopardstar, the spotted tabby who had died over a season ago. Willowshine had been Mothwing's apprentice at the time. She knew that Leopardstar had led the Clan through times of hardship. She also knew that Leopardstar had made unwise decisions during her first moons as a leader. Yet the Clan had respected her until the end, and she was accepted by StarClan, despite the mistakes she made.

"Good morning, Willowshine." The medicine cat blinked when she heard her mother's voice. Dawnflower had given birth to many kits, but she still had a soft spot for the kit that had become a medicine cat. She often came to visit Willowshine when she had the chance. "You looked stressed over the past few days, so I. . .Thought I'd stop by and check on you," the pale gray she-cat explained.

Despite the anxiety that Willowshine felt, she couldn't help but purr at her mother's affection. Sneezewhisker and Mallownose had never received this sort of love. In a way she almost felt sorry for them.

"I'm fine, mother," she murmured. "I've just been having a hard time sleeping."

"Yes. . ." Dawnflower sounded distant as she gazed into the many streams that ran through their territory.

This particular stream was where kits practiced their swimming. Duskfur had taken her kits out to practice their own swimming for the first time. Featherkit and Owlkit squealed as they splashed water on each others flanks. Their mother watched carefully from a short distance. Willowshine knew that Duskfur would do anything to protect them.

"Willowshine!" The gray tabby she-cat stiffened when she heard Mothwing call her. Dawnflower dipped her head before disappearing into the reeds. "We need more coltsfoot, the supply is running low."

_I remember what that looks like_, she thought as Mothwing approached her. Her mentor's dappled pelt gleamed in the sunlight as Mothwing turned around to lead the way. Mothwing had been out searching for herbs, as far as Willowshine knew.

She lowered her muzzle to pick up traces of the sweet-smelling flower. It would be near the trees that grew around the streams. She was aware of every spot where they could find any herbs that were important at the moment. Mothwing was the one who had taught her how to detect traces of herbs from a distance as well. Even now Willowshine could pick up traces of the catmint they kept hidden under a frond of bracken.

Mothwing stopped when she heard the sounds of apprentices practicing their battle moves. They'd reached the training area, which was a small bed of sand surrounded by reeds. Willowshine peered into the reeds to see that Pouncetail and Pinefur were there. Their apprentices were practicing a difficult move that Mothwing had once tried to teach her apprentice.

_I keep forgetting that she was a warrior once_, Willowshine thought. Mothwing had been a warrior until she saw what Mudfur, her mentor, could do. After discovering the remedies that could heal a cat or make them sick, Mothwing had been eager to become a medicine cat like the old tom that had died.

Willowshine's tail twitched as she followed her mentor once more. She was surprised that Mothwing didn't say anything. Mothwing had remained unusually quiet since Willowshine's visit to the Moonpool the night before. Willowshine knew that something was bothering her mentor, but Mothwing was unwilling to share her secrets with her apprentice.

"The coltsfoot is over there," Mothwing meowed when they reached another stream. Tall oak trees grew around the bank, surrounding the area in a blanket of shade. Willowshine shuddered from the cold air as she crossed the stream to meet her mentor. "Now, how much do you think we will need?"

"Enough for a sick patient," Willowshine replied.

Mothwing was always trying to quiz her, even if she was a full medicine cat. Willowshine knew that this was a trick question. They could only take enough of the coltsfoot so that more would grow back when they needed it again. She watched as Mothwing grabbed hold of a stem to break it off. Almost immediately the scent filled Willowshine's lungs, overpowering everything else.

"And here's some feverfew that we can bring back too," Mothwing murmured after placing the coltsfoot beside Willowshine's paws. "And what is this good for?" she asked as she padded under the bush.

Willowshine rolled her eyes before she answered, "They're good for headaches and fevers."

"Very good." Mothwing sounded impressed as she tugged at the leaves. Willowshine was about to offer her help when she felt a sudden burst of pain. She yelped in surprise and took a step back, falling into the stream in the process. Alarm surged through Mothwing, and the medicine cat stopped what she was doing to see Willowshine plunge into the stream.

Panic seeped through Willowshine when she realized that her vision had become blotchy. Black dots surrounded her eyesight, quickly blocking out what she could normally see. Soon the trees around her began to change, until darkness had swallowed her like a monster.

It took Willowshine a few heartbeats to realize that she was standing in the middle of a forest. Ancient looking trees towered above her as her vision became clear once more. She glanced up at the sky to see that it was covered by their leaves and branches. Tall grass pricked at her pads as she began to feel her legs again.

_I've been here before_, she realized. This wasn't the forest where StarClan lived. It was much older than their forest. She could see the familiar boulders where the cats had sat when she first came to this place.

"I'm glad to know you have a good memory." Willowshine's fur stood on end when she heard a voice. It sounded like claws scraping against gravel. She turned around to see an old looking tom standing in front of her. His fur gleamed white, and patches of it were missing from old age and time. He tilted his head to one side when he noticed the horrified look in her eyes. "Do not worry, I am no threat to you," he rasped.

"Why did you bring me here?" Willowshine demanded after her shoulders had relaxed.

"I have brought you here for a reason." The tom flicked his tail. He suddenly turned around and began to walk away, leaving her behind. When he looked over his shoulder, he let out a sigh of annoyance. "And here I thought you Clan cats were supposed to be intelligent," he muttered.

Her ears flattened when she followed him along a trail that must have been used for moons. The ground underpaw had been flattened from the pawsteps of many cats that padded across it. Some prints were smaller than others, and she guessed that young cats had come to this place after death took its grip.

The cat stopped when he reached an area that had a brilliant looking maple towering above him. Other cats were either standing or sitting around the tree as they waited for his return. Curiosity gleamed within their eyes when they saw that he was being followed.

"Cats of the Ancients, we welcome Willowshine!" the white tom cried.

A chorus of greetings followed his words. Willowshine's tail lashed as she recalled what he'd called them. The Ancients. She knew that word from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place her paw on where she heard it from.

"Blue, I would like you to explain to her why she has come," the white tom meowed after the cheering had died down.

A silvery blue-gray tom stepped out of the crowd. His tail was lined with tabby stripes, while the rest of his fur was a solid gray.

"Greetings, Willowshine," he mewed with a respectful dip of his head. "Time was right to bring you here." He sent a glare towards a group of cats who were huddled against the tree. Their ears flattened against his cold stare. "I too have been receiving strange dreams. The same one that you had just recently." His tail flicked from side to side while he spoke. Willowshine found it strangely distracting as they padded along a hidden path.

"What does the dream mean?" Willowshine asked.

"Even we are not certain." The blue-gray tom looked sad to say this. His gaze darkened when he met Willowshine's own blue eyes. "But we do know that it only happens on a very rare occasion. Cats go mad during a time when the seasons are out of state. Or when prey becomes scarce. But most of the time it happens when the sun has disappeared."

_But that has already happened_, Willowshine thought. She had just been an apprentice when the great battle against all four Clans took place. The sun had vanished for just a short while, but it was enough to terrify every cat. It took her a few heartbeats to realize that a litter of kits had been born during that day. Their mother had been in a state of shock when the sun vanished for a few heartbeats. _Pinefur's kits_. . .Her heart felt heavy when she realized that they were the ones Blue was talking about.

"Is there any way to stop it?" she asked after contemplating over it.

"I am afraid not," he rasped. "Only Time would know how to erase what has been written, before we were even born."


	3. A Word With Mistystar

**AN: Chapter update, whoot!**

**-Chapter 2-**

Blue's words left an eerie ring in Willowshine's ears as she slept in her nest the following night. She knew that one of the warriors would turn against the Clan. What she didn't know was which warrior would betray their own Clanmates. It was strange, knowing that it could have been any cat who attacked their own Clanmate or friend.

She frowned as her paws sorted through the pile of herbs that Mothwing had collected during the night. It was her job to make sure that they were sorted in the right piles. Dock and comfrey seemed to have been the most common plant that Mothwing found.

Her gray tabby pelt ruffled against the cool winds of leaffall. Willowshine's whiskers twitched when she realized that it would be a cold leafbare.

Already the air was getting cold. She'd seen frost in certain places, which was unusual for this time of the season. Some hunters were having a difficult time finding prey in the normally prey-rich areas.

Willowshine shook her head as she finished sorting through the piles. Mothwing would be expecting her to come after she was finished. Mistystar had wanted to share a few words with the medicine cats. The RiverClan leader had been visiting Mothwing more often now that she was older and more experienced.

"Are you done yet?" Willowshine winced when she heard Mothwing's rough mew. She turned to see the dappled she-cat standing in front of the den. "We have to hurry."

The younger medicine cat gave her pelt a shake before she followed Mothwing. She was surprised to hear the impatience in Mothwing's voice. Normally her mentor didn't mind waiting for her to get ready. Mothwing moved at a steady pace until they reached Mistystar's den. A few warriors glanced at them in concern when they reached it.

Pouncetail sat beside Nettlesplash, whose mottled tabby pelt gleamed in the pale sunlight. Willowshine glanced over at the fresh-kill pile to see Pouncetail's apprentice nosing through it. Sandpaw's ginger pelt was ruffled like he'd been working out all day.

The two cats nodded to Willowshine as she passed them. She waved her tail in response before padding into Mistystar's den.

Mistystar was already standing when she heard Mothwing enter the den. Her pelt was well groomed like always; it was sleek like an otter's pelt. Her tail waved in welcome as Willowshine followed her mentor inside.

"Now, tell me about this dream you had, Willowshine," Mistystar meowed when Willowshine settled down beside her mentor.

_Mothwing told her_! Willowshine's fur bristled slightly when she glanced at her mentor. Mothwing's only reply was a nod. "Well. . .I was. . ." Willowshine felt awkward as she was watched by Mistystar's carefully guarded gaze. "It was just like any other dream," she blurted out.

"That's not what Mothwing told me," Mistystar replied. "She told me you had a very. . .interesting dream."

Willowshine lashed her tail. She didn't want Mistystar to know what she'd seen. Some part of her wanted to let Mistystar know what was happening, but another part was telling her that Mistystar wasn't part of this. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head before she answered.

"Look, all I can remember is that there were cats in my dream," she muttered. "But they weren't like cats from StarClan. They looked. . .older." She tried to search for the right word. These cats were far older than StarClan themselves. Even their names had been different.

Mistystar gazed at Willowshine quizzically for a few heartbeats before she made a comment. "So. . .You don't think this dream has anything to do with our Clan's well being?" she asked.

Her heart skipped a beat when Mistystar saw through her lie. She tried to think of something fast before Mistystar decided to seek out the truth.

"I believe that it has nothing to do with our Clan," Willowshine mewed.

The RiverClan leader stared at her skeptically until she gave a small nod. She glanced at Mothwing, whose eyes were narrowed in disbelief. Willowshine dipped her head before she slipped out of the den. She didn't want Mothwing to give Mistystar the chance to question her further.

When she emerged from the leader's den, she saw that clouds had begun to surround the sun.

_Rain is on its way_, she guessed when she tasted moisture in the air. Her pelt fluffed up as a cold breeze rushed off of the lake.

She was surprised to see Hollowstorm and Troutleap sharing tongues together. Normally the two were constantly fighting over who was better. Troutleap claimed to be the best fisher, while Hollowstorm came up with an argument. When he claimed to be the best fighter, it was the other way around.

Both looked at her suspiciously before she turned away. She didn't want them to think that she was watching them. They were very competitive, and it they thought that a medicine cat was watching them, they might turn on her.

A pair of kits tumbled out of the nursery, squealing in surprise as the landed in a pile of dried moss. Willowshine hid her amusement when she saw that it was Duskfur's kits. Featherkit let out a mewl of surprise when she sprang to her paws. Her brother, Owlkit, got up more slowly.

The two kits looked up at Willowshine for a few heartbeats. "You're the leaf cat!" Featherkit suddenly squealed.

Willowshine couldn't help but purr as the tiny kit tried to pronounce what she was. She leaned forward and gave the kit a gentle lick between the ears. "I am the medicine cat," she whispered.

"Mediiciinne." Owlkit tried to say the word himself, but it had a lag. His eyes glowed when he realized that he was close to saying it right. "Medicine!" he squealed.

"That's right!" Willowshine purred.

"Medicine! Medicine!" Owlkit was now bouncing around as he said the word several times. Featherkit joined in when she found she could say the word as well. Both kits began to run around Willowshine's paws until their mother emerged from the nursery.

"Kits!" Duskfur called. "Willowshine has work to do," she meowed when they heard her voice.

Featherkit's tail drooped in disappointment. "Play with us tomorrow!" she mewled before scampering after her mother.

Willowshine looked on, suddenly feeling a pang of remorse. For the first time since she'd become Mothwing's apprentice, she almost wished that she could have kits. It was always a joy to see new litters arrive. Yet each time she watched kits join the Clan, it made her think of how much she could have contributed to the Clan as a queen.

She tried to shake the thoughts away as rain began to fall. It fell at a steady pace until her pelt was soaked. She made her way back towards her nest, where she saw that Mothwing was nosing through the pile of herbs she'd sorted earlier.

"You know that lying to Mistystar is wrong," Mothwing murmured.

"What choice did I have?" Willowshine hissed. She didn't want to argue with her mentor. She'd put up with enough today, and Mothwing wasn't making it easier on her.

"So why did you lie?" Mothwing asked when she turned to face her apprentice. "You obviously had a dream, and it must have been important enough for you to visit the Moonpool."

It took all of her strength not to wince at the harshness in Mothwing's tone. She'd gone to the Moonpool, but StarClan didn't answer her questions. In fact, they seemed to ignore her as she tried to speak to them. It made her wonder if Mothwing was right about StarClan. They seemed to ignore everything she asked them at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Willowshine murmured. She kicked up a wad of moss as her paws kneaded the ground.

Understanding suddenly gleamed within Mothwing's eyes. "They did not speak," she whispered.

Willowshine shook her head. She was frustrated when she realized that Mothwing's belief was suddenly right. The dappled golden she-cat had refused to believe in StarClan after her brother faked a sign. Mothwing's faith in StarClan had been shattered because of Hawkfrost, her malicious brother. Silently Willowshine hoped that would never happen to her.

_Mothwing doesn't know what she's missing_, she thought as she remembered her first dreams with StarClan.

"Lets hope you have another dream than," Mothwing meowed. "All I can say is there is something troubling you, and it isn't a good something."


	4. A New Recruit

**AN: Wow, new chapter already! Well, thanks to the only to reviewers I had. Koraki and Nightkill, you both get Willowshine plushies for reviewing!**

**-Chapter 4-**

His whiskers twitched each time he took a step into the murky water. Darkness had crept over the already blackened forest, sending a familiar shudder down his spine. He'd come here many times before back when he was an apprentice. It had been his dream to become one of the best fighters in RiverClan, and that dream had come true when he came here.

The cat lifted his muzzle when he heard the rough voice of another. He spotted a dark figure looming in the shadows ahead. With his chest puffed out he moved forward like a ghost catching the wind. The creature looming in the shadows did not see him until he was a whisker-length away.

"Mapleshade, it is good to see you again," he meowed with a dip of his head when the cat emerged.

Her pelt was an ugly shade of black, brown and what had once been white. Mapleshade's fur had grown ragged and torn since joining the ranks of the Place Of No Stars. The tom narrowed his eyes when she glared at him coldly. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She lifted her own muzzle and gave him a sharp look.

"I see you have found your way back," she hissed.

The tom tilted his head to one side. "Yes," he replied calmly.

He couldn't help but wonder why there was disappointment in her eyes. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath as she led the way towards the place where he'd trained as an apprentice.

Now he was a warrior, and had come for extra training just in case. Battles were never that far away, especially since RiverClan was close to the ShadowClan border. He'd seen what the ShadowClan warriors could do. He'd trained with some of the warriors that were once his rivals. Once again he tried to recall the names of those warriors that had shared battle moves with him. They were his friends now in some of the Clans, and he often went to them during Gatherings to swap stories or ideas of how they could become stronger.

Mapleshade remained silent while he became lost in thought. He knew many of the cats that were lurking in the darkness as well. Some of them were easily spotted, while others hid in the gloomy mist. The tom barely acknowledged them as he was led into a clearing. A larger cat stood in the center of this clearing. He'd seen the cat before; it was the same one that had brought him here the first time as an apprentice. The tom's icy blue eyes met his own, and once again he felt a shudder run down his spine.

A grin spread across the darker warrior's muzzle when he saw that the RiverClan warrior was shaking. He waved his tail for Mapleshade to leave them alone. The dark-furred tortoiseshell gave him a cold glare before she left them. The tom glanced over his shoulder to see her disappear into the mist. She was followed closely by other cats that refused to show themselves.

"So good to see you again," the dark furred tom meowed. "I was wondering if you had forgotten our cause." He flicked his tail towards the lighter part of the forest, where the cats who lived here could never reach. "You _do_ remember why I've brought you here in the _first_ place, don't you?" the tom asked when he noticed the unease that fell upon them.

"Yes, Hawkfrost," the tom stammered. "I do remember, it's just that. . ." He sighed before he found the right answer. He didn't want Hawkfrost to think of him as disloyal. If the former RiverClan warrior knew the real reason, he would be killed in a heartbeat. "I've been busy working to gain the trust of my Clanmates," he explained.

Amusement gleamed within Hawkfrost's eyes. The tom felt himself shudder once more at the eerie look that Hawkfrost gave him. It suddenly made him wish that he was anywhere but here. Yet something had drawn him to this place. His dreams told him that there was more to this dark forest than even Hawkfrost knew.

"Good," Hawkfrost growled after contemplating over what the tom had said. "Gaining trust is always a good thing, especially if you plan on leading your Clan in the future."

The tom took a step back in surprise. He'd never expected that this would lead him into taking over RiverClan. All he wanted was to become stronger and defend his Clan, like he'd promised. Yet the words Hawkfrost whispered made him rethink his plan. If he became the leader, than RiverClan wouldn't be considered a bunch of soft fish-eaters any longer. He would make sure the other Clans respected his own Clan.

Hawkfrost watched his expressions change several times over. There were times when the tom would look happy while he thought of the future that prospered ahead. And than the tom would frown as he imagined how he became the leader. He would need to not only kill Reedwhisker, but Mistystar as well. And that notion was enough to make the tom feel as though his belly had stones in it.

"You have a choice to make, young warrior," Hawkfrost growled. "Either become the deputy when Reedwhisker is killed, or kill Mistystar so that he chooses you as his deputy."

The tom glanced down at his paws. He knew that Hawkfrost had a point. Already he could see images flashing by of him leading the future of RiverClan. Decisions would have to be made, and raw choices would be fulfilled. If he wanted to become the leader, he would have to kill Mistystar. That thought was enough to make him feel as though he'd tasted mousebile.

Hawkfrost seemed to notice that his thoughts were churning. The former RiverClan warrior waved his tail. The tom glanced over his shoulder to see another cat padding forward.

This was a cat that he barely knew. Yet he'd seen the cat several times when he came here. Patches of fur had gone missing from moons of endless darkness. The cat's eyes were clouded over due to failing sight. Yet muscles pulsed beneath a thick layer of skin. The cat narrowed his eyes when he noticed the tom standing in front of Hawkfrost.

"Who is this piece of foxdung?" the cat demanded on a raspy breath.

"His name does not matter," Hawkfrost replied. "What does matter, is that he has not made up his mind. I would like you to take him."

The tom's eyes widened in disbelief as the cat padded forward. His lips curled in disgust when rancid breath met his lungs. "My name is Seedtail, if you must know," he meowed. "Hawkfrost must think big of you if he wants me to take you."

All the tom could do was glance at Hawkfrost, who was already leaving them behind. Seedtail seemed unaware of the uneasy feeling that clenched at his belly. The black-furred cat led the way without another word.

Seedtail kept up a fast pace as they traveled across the rough terrain. Dead grass pricked at the tom's pads, cutting up the skin underneath. He tried not to hiss in pain as he ducked under a fallen branch from a tree that had been bent over from strong torrents of wind. The area around them was changing rapidly as they approached a marshy area. Here there were trees of a different sort that grew around the black water's edge.

The two cats leaped over a wide channel of water. Seedtail didn't hesitate after the tom landed beside him in a thud. His teeth clenched together as pain flared within his legs. He wasn't used to this kind of traveling. His life had been spent scouring the soft sandy shores of RiverClan territory, and his paws had become softer because of it. Somehow that made him regret living his life in RiverClan.

When Seedtail finally managed to stop near an old willow tree, the tom was gasping for breath. Seedtail glanced at the tom, still unnamed by Hawkfrost. His yellow eyes were brimming with amusement when he saw how exhausted the tom looked.

"You're not used to traveling, are you?" he asked.

"No," the tom replied scathingly.

"Well, once we're finished here, you'll get used to it," Seedtail chirped.

Fear began to worm its way through the tom's belly. What exactly did Seedtail have in mind?

He didn't have time to think about it. The black warrior was already running at full pelt once more, straight into the willow tree. The tom hesitated for a few heartbeats. Was it really wise to follow a cat that had vanished like mist? The tom shook his head and tried to regather his wits. This was not the time to hesitate, especially when he himself could be attacked like the tree itself.

Without a second thought the tom ran into the tree head on. But instead of feeling a burst of pain, the tom found himself falling. He yowled in shock when his paws swiped through the air. He heard Seedtail's dark chuckle of amusement as he landed on the ground in a heavy thud.

The black warrior looked at him coolly as the tom regathered himself. He glared at Seedtail before he realized where they were.

An overwhelming sense of darkness began to seep through the tom. He was surprised at how bitter it tasted when he opened his jaws. The darkness itself seemed to take over like a pool of water when it rained. The tom shuddered when he felt the icy grip of claws stream down his back.

"What is this place?" he wheezed.

"Only the darkest of souls come here," Seedtail replied grimly. "You can find the spirits of warriors that never found their way to StarClan here. Other, more violent spirits live in this place. They feed on the spirits of living cats who were desperate for power."

The tom took a fearful step back. What did Seedtail mean by that? He tried to come up with an answer himself, but nothing came to mind. Instead, he felt a need for power. One that made him wonder if he could kill Mistystar on his own, or if he would have to murder her son, Reedwhisker.

"Now, step forward and touch the mist with your muzzle," Seedtail instructed after the tom's mind was made up for him.

A wide grin spread across Seedtail's face. He knew that the spirits were already taking over the tom's mind, controlling what he thought was right. This was the Dark Forest's way of gaining power. Any cat who was foolish enough to come back would be taken to this place and fall under the spirit's darkness.

By now the tom was already stepping forward with his muzzle lifted. His mind had already been made up. He knew now that becoming the future leader of RiverClan was important. Far more important than following that precious warrior code that had been formed generations ago.

Without warning a sudden bolt of pain flashed within the tom's body. He shrieked when it coursed through his limbs, causing them to fall under his weight. The tom writhed under the pressure of a light that seemed to feed into his body. Seedtail watched emotionally until the light drained away, swallowed by the darkness that surrounded him.

Seedtail rose to his paws after the initial project was finished. His job was completed, and now the Dark Forest had a new recruit. One that would serve them without question.


	5. A Meeting With Flametail

**AN: Hey everyone! Okay, I'm not normally one to push reviews but...I only got one review last chapter. And not too many people even thought of clicking on the story. So please, as an author, I'd love to see what other people think of this story.**

**Anyways, thanks Nightkill, my one and only reviewer, for reviewing. You've earned a Willowshine plushie!**

**-Chapter 5-**

A pair of bright blue eyes gleamed through the darkness of night. A robin chirped out an alarm when it spotted the dark shape that slinked through the undergrowth. Waves lapped at the lake's shore, telling the cat that she had reached her destination.

Her ears were pricked forward for signs of life. She knew that someone was watching her. For the past three days her life had seemed like a never ending storm. Fear had threatened to overwhelm her many times. Every shadow that moved made her jump back in surprise, and she hated it. She hated the idea of not knowing when the enemy would come, or who the enemy was.

Even the moonlight could not hide the fact that there was something out there waiting to kill her. When she glanced towards a clump of bracken, her heart began to race. A cat could be hiding there, waiting for the right moment. Her tail flicked furiously from side to side as she watched the plant warily. When no creature leaped out, her shoulders relaxed only slightly.

"Willowshine!" The gray tabby nearly leaped out of her fur when a cat called her name. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the lithe form of a ShadowClan cat standing nearby. It reminded her of Flametail, Littlecloud's apprentice. "I. . .I didn't expect you to be here," he meowed sheepishly.

_He's crossed the border_, she thought as she rose to her paws. _Now he wants me to forgive him_. Normally she would have called out an alarm, but Flametail was her friend. He'd been Littlecloud's apprentice for quite a few moons now. Since the pair had met she grew closer than she should have.

"I come here when I'm feeling troubled," she admitted after contemplating over what the right thing to say was.

Flametail tilted his head to one side. Curiosity gleamed within his amber eyes. "Why are you feeling troubled?" he asked in a low whisper.

Willowshine couldn't help but look away when he asked. She didn't know how to explain the feelings that had formed within her. He wouldn't understand. He never saw the things she saw, or dreamt the things she'd dreamt. Her heart ached when Flametail looked at her strangely. She longed to share with him the dreams that had constantly raked her mind since the night she saw Blue and Time.

The ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice lashed his tail when he realized that she would say nothing. His eyes remained dark when he met her own sharp blue gaze. Suddenly an idea came to Willowshine when she felt drawn to his amber depths. It was a crazy idea, and one that would likely get her punished. But she wanted to show Flametail that his friendship had a meaning.

Without realizing it she took a step forward and rubbed her muzzle against his own. Flametail took a shocked step back, unsure of what this meant. She had only an inkling as to what he knew about her relationship with StarClan. Perhaps by showing him affection this would get them to come.

An awkward silence began to hang over them as she continued to nuzzle him. Flametail's fur stood on end. He didn't know what was wrong with Willowshine. His innocence remained intact as he watched her carefully. Willowshine on the other hand knew full well that this was wrong. Her mind was set though on awakening StarClan. Even if it meant hurting a friend.

"Erm...Willowshine?" he stammered. "What exactly are you doing?"

She looked up at him through a pair of mischievous eyes. "Exactly what you _want_ me to do," she replied without hesitation.

Flametail's eyes widened when he realized what she meant by that. A low growl formed within his throat, and he pushed her back forcefully. "No," he hissed. "We're medicine cats, and from different Clans. This can't happen!"

Willowshine stared at him in surprise. Despite how desperate she was to meet with any cat from StarClan, she didn't want to lose her friendship with the medicine cat apprentice.

"I'm sorry," she murmured after she regained her wits. "I...I just want to share tongues with StarClan, but they've ignored me for the past moon."

The ginger tom stared at her in confusion. "Why wouldn't StarClan want to speak with you?" he asked.

Willowshine tossed a pebble across the grass. She too had wondered many times why StarClan refused to speak. When she did manage to dream, it was usually about those strange cats she'd seen before. Blue had never returned to her dreams since the time she passed out in front of Mothwing. Only nightmares seemed to come to her each night she closed her eyes.

"I'm sure there's a good reason," she replied. "But they haven't told me."

Even Flametail looked confounded by these facts. Willowshine was about to open her jaws when she heard the sounds of pawsteps approaching. She glanced over her shoulder to see that a patrol was coming.

"Go now!" she hissed. When Flametail hesitated, she spat at his paws. "Go, before they catch you!"

Without another word Flametail had disappeared into the undergrowth in front of her.

Relief flowed through her veins when she saw that he was gone. The patrol behind her would not have attacked him, but she knew that they would want to know why he was there. Willowshine's tail tip flicked from side to side as she imagined what he would say. Her Clanmates would have been shocked.

She turned around to see the cats approach her. Hollowstorm was in the back of the patrol, looking like he'd seen a cat from StarClan. His eyes were narrowed into slits when he saw her. Mallownose and Rainstorm were in the front, along with Rainstorm's apprentice, Fallenpaw.

"Willowshine, what are you doing out so late?" Rainstorm asked when he noticed her crouching in front of them.

"I was out looking for herbs," she replied.

_Please don't catch his scent_, she silently prayed. To her dismay, Fallenpaw's jaws were opened. The young apprentice had a keen nose, and she knew that it wouldn't take Fallenpaw long to find out who had been with her.

"I smell ShadowClan!" he declared after his nostrils had flared in disgust.

"Very good, Fallenpaw," Rainstorm purred. The mottled warrior took a step past Willowshine as she staggered to the side. Blood roared in her ears as she listened for sounds of danger. "It's fresh," he added after sniffing the area himself. "A patrol must have passed by."

"Should we take it as a threat?" Mallownose asked after Rainstorm had rejoined him.

The older cat shook his head. Willowshine held back a sigh of relief. She knew that Rainstorm was a hot-headed warrior. He reminded her of Spiderleg, a warrior that lived in ThunderClan. He was always seeking Mistystar's approval, and that often got him into trouble.

"ShadowClan don't normally threaten us unless it is leafbare," he meowed. "So far, the prey has been running well. I doubt they would have any reason to attack."

Mallownose nodded. Willowshine remained silent as she watched Hollowstorm's reaction.

The dark brown tabby had always been an ambitious cat. She knew from memory that even as a kit he would get in trouble for attacking anything that moved. Now he seemed almost dangerous to her. The cold look he gave her sent a chill down her spine.

_Something is off_, she thought as the patrol began to leave her behind.

She grabbed a few clumps of leaves to make it look like she had enough herbs. Mistystar would want to know why she'd been out on her own. Mothwing was the only one who knew about her secret leavings. The dappled golden medicine cat didn't approve of them, but she rarely argued. And for that, Willowshine was grateful.

The five cats returned by the time dawn arrived. Willowshine's paws felt numb with exhaustion. She wasn't used to traveling this far or long. Normally she would spend the day wandering after Mothwing as they searched for herbs.

Rainstorm didn't question her as she padded into Mothwing's den. The nest where she normally slept was cold, due to lack of use. Willowshine's fur fluffed up as she curled into a nest of moss and feathers. Within the next heartbeat her eyes closed, and sleep took over. For the first time since the nightmare, she had no dreams that night.

**AN: Yeah, this chapter was a bit odd. Willowshine does have a sort of 'thing' for Flametail. But it doesn't go as far as Leafpool's obsession over Crowfeather. So hopefully you all liked it :D**


	6. Darkest Day

**AN: I'm updating now because I'll likely be gone all day. Going to parties is rather boring for me, especially when it's someone I barely know. But it's my cousin's baby's birthday, so I suppose I should be happier for her. =Grumbles= She's still not married, yet she's the queen of our family!**

**-Chapter 6-**

It felt as though moons had passed until something happened. Willowshine had been helping Mothwing clean out what herbs had become old and dusty. When they were finished sorting through the piles, a queen wailed out in pain.

Willowshine's eyes widened in horror when she recognized Duskfur's voice. She exchanged a startled glance with her mentor before she raced towards the nursery. Memories of her night with Flametail still burned within her. Yet she had focused most of her life on finding out which cat would betray RiverClan. Blue's words would still leave a ringing tone in her ears.

_There is a darkness coming_, she thought as she nosed her way into the nursery. _One that will cause every cat to lose themselves_.

Her heart skipped a beat when the stench of blood filled her lungs. Her ears flattened as she sent a silent prayer, hoping that Duskfur's kits were not harmed. Willowshine's tail flicked from side to side as she spotted the tabby queen.

Duskfur was crouched in front of a mass of fur. Willowshine felt her heart drop when she recognized the body. Mothwing stood beside her, trembling in disbelief at the sight that held her attention.

"Mosspelt!" Willowshine breathed out the words in a mewl of dismay.

The gentle queen that every cat in RiverClan knew about was dead. Blood seeped from the marks that lined her flank. Horror surged through Willowshine as she looked down at the once beautiful cat that had helped queens in the nursery.

Mothwing was at Mosspelt's side. Duskfur's kits were crouched between their mother's tail, looking terrified as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"She is dead," Mothwing murmured softly.

For the first time in the past moon, Willowshine felt as though her world had taken a turn for the worse. The reeds that covered the nursery seemed like nothing as she glanced through the open cracks.

She could see that cats were rising from their nests to find out what was wrong. Mistystar's scent writhed around the entrance, followed closely by Reedwhisker. She looked over her shoulder and saw their shadows shifting outside the nursery.

Mothwing quickly herded Duskfur out of the nursery before the kits could begin asking questions. Willowshine doubted that either of them would have been aware. Owlkit and Featherkit were too young to know that something had happened to their denmate. On top of that, there would be stress in the air. She knew that kits could easily pick up on stress, especially if it came from their own mother, who was closely watching Mothwing work.

Soon the nursery had become empty once more. Willowshine crouched in front of Mosspelt's body. Her throat felt dry as she looked down at the once lively tortoiseshell queen. A warrior had done this to Mosspelt. A warrior had come into the nursery, while Duskfur was away. Mosspelt had been murdered by the cold claws of a warrior.

Her legs trembled as Mothwing tried to uncover what had caused Willowshine's death. As if the clawmarks on her pelt weren't enough for her mentor to see that it was one of their own. Willowshine held back a wail of grief as Mothwing shook her head. Even _she_ looked devastated by the loss that had taken place only heartbeats ago.

"This should never have happened," she muttered.

Before Willowshine could speak, the pelt of a cat brushed against her own. She turned her head slightly to see that Mistystar had joined them. The gray-furred leader's eyes were dark with grief as she looked down at the broken body.

"Can you figure out who did this to her?" she demanded after Mothwing had lifted her muzzle.

The dappled medicine cat shook her head. "There are too many scents," she replied. Willowshine was surprised to hear the bitterness in her tone. Than she remembered that Mosspelt had helped raise Mothwing into becoming a fine warrior. "Whoever did this knew that their scent would be hidden," she added dryly.

Mistystar didn't look surprised by Mothwing's answer. She could only sigh as she thought of the ways they could figure out who did this. "Only a cat with time, a keen nose, and a sense of nobility could figure this out," she meowed. "Jayfeather could be that cat, but he would have to sniff out every warrior in the Clan."

Willowshine's teeth grit together as she imagined the blind tabby medicine cat. She and Jayfeather had never gotten along, especially as apprentices. Yet she knew that he would have been a good friend if he wasn't so bitter about his failed sight.

"Jayfeather couldn't possibly make it this far," Mothwing whispered. "Firestar would never let him come."

This seemed to ease Mistystar's tension. Willowshine lashed her tail as she thought of what she could do. Perhaps she could ask Jayfeather for help. Sneak behind Mothwing's back and tell him about the dreams she'd been having. Normally she would have refused to speak with him, unless it was necessary. But at this moment, all she could think of was finding out what had caused Mosspelt's death.

As if she'd whispered the thoughts out loud, Mothwing gave her a sharp look. "You are not to tell a cat what has happened," she hissed. "They would likely take advantage of us if they think we are weak."

"I wasn't planning on telling any cat," Willowshine growled. _But I may tell someone else, if he comes_, she added silently.

Mothwing may have had control over what she could do or speak to, but that didn't stop her from meeting with Flametail. For the past moon now she'd met up with him during the darkness of night. Under the stars, she felt protected as she spent the night with her friend. The ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice had formed a sort of barrier over her that only opened when they were apart.

Without another word Willowshine turned to leave the den. She couldn't stand looking at Mosspelt's broken body. It was like looking at her own shadow. The tortoiseshell queen had been with the Clan longer than she herself had been alive.

"Is the bad cat gone mama?" Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Owlkit looking at Duskfur. His large yellow eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"We must wait until Mothwing tells us it is safe," Duskfur murmured in a soft, soothing voice.

Willowshine was surprised when she felt a sense of longing as she watched the small family. Duskfur was a good mother to her kits, and they would likely become fine warriors. It made her think of the times she spent in the nursery. When Dawnflower had given her soothing licks as a kit who struggled to find out what she wanted for her Clan.

The medicine cat apprentice began to walk away as dusk settled in. She could see that cats were worried about what had happened. For the most part they were unaware that their Clanmate was dead. Willowshine was thankful that they didn't know. Panic would have spread through every warrior like wildfire.

She was about to leave the clearing when she heard a huff of annoyance from the warriors' den. Her fur bristled slightly when she saw that it was the dark form of Hollowstorm who crouched in the den. He wasn't aware that she'd heard him. It sounded like he was talking to himself. She peered through the open cracks to see that he was grooming patches of fur that stood on end.

Without thinking about she left the den to himself. Hollowstorm had always struck her as a strange cat. His ambitions had grown since he became a warrior. Secretly she knew that he was getting stronger than most of the cats in RiverClan. His muscles had grown in what seemed like an unusually fast pace. When he was able to go to the Gatherings, he spent most of his time with cats that Willowshine had never known.

Her gray tabby fur was slowly turning orange from the sun that had begun to sink behind the mountains. She managed to creep out of camp unnoticed. Mothwing was too busy helping the cats that had discovered what happened to Mosspelt. It was the chance she was looking for, though she doubted Mosspelt would appreciate the fact that she wasn't sitting vigil. That time would come later tonight, when she was finished explaining to Flametail what had happened.

Tough grass scraped against her pads as she trotted along the tangled path that patrols used. This was the quickest way towards the ShadowClan border. She'd used it many times before to look for thyme and borage. Mothwing had shown her the best places to look for those kind of plants. She reminded herself to pick some thyme before going back. Mothwing would likely need more after using it on some of the warriors.

Night had fallen by the time she reached the border's edge. ShadowClan scent writhed around her lungs as she opened her jaws. Her fur bristled slightly when she saw a group of ShadowClan warriors moving in the distance. She knew that if they caught her, they would likely attack. Willowshine tried to keep her calm as they disappeared further into the approaching darkness.

"Willowshine!" The voice was hissed across the border. Willowshine's ears pricked forward when she spotted a pair of amber eyes gleaming through the darkness. Flametail bounded out of the undergrowth that concealed him. His fur was smoothed down after a good grooming session. Her heart had skipped a beat when his muzzle brushed against her own. "I'm sorry I'm late," he murmured after settling down beside her. "Kinkfur caught me sneaking out of camp, and asked where I was going."

"I'm sorry if she got you in trouble," Willowshine mewed.

She knew how hot-headed Kinkfur was. The tabby had been caught rushing across the border several times. Reedwhisker's patrol had managed to keep her away the last time she made an attempt.

Amusement gleamed within Flametail's eyes. "All I had to do was tell her I was looking for herbs," he explained. "Of course, she isn't the brightest warrior in our Clan."

Willowshine was relieved to hear this news. She tried to think of the best way to explain what had happened during the day. If she gave away too much information, Flametail might tell Blackstar. And if Blackstar knew what had happened, he might use the information against RiverClan in some way or another. Mothwing had taught her to always be cautious around ShadowClan cats. Even if Flametail was her friend, she still couldn't trust his loyalties.

"A cat is sick," she meowed after mulling over the idea for quite some time.

Flametail's eyes widened in shock. "Who is it?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Mosspelt." Willowshine's heart sank like a boulder in the lake. Just saying the name made her think of what Mosspelt had done for the Clan. She couldn't believe that Mosspelt was gone. Just like that.

"I'm sorry," he meowed sympathetically. "Do you think she's going to survive?"

Willowshine shook her head. If she could cry, she would be bawling out tears right about now. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she felt so much hurt. Mosspelt had never been a mother to her, but the tortoiseshell had treated her Clanmates like they were her kits.

Her fur bristled when she felt Flametail's pelt rub against her own. She glanced at him and saw that he was gazing at her sympathetically. He understood what it was like to lose a Clanmate. Russetfur had died because of a battle that should not have been fought. All because Firestar had followed the words of a foolish apprentice.

"She's with StarClan now..." Willowshine's voice broke when she realized what she'd just done. She glanced at Flametail, hoping and praying that he would never tell Blackstar. Or Littlecloud for that matter.

"I know I should have told you sooner but...Littlecloud died just a couple of days ago too." Flametail's voice was taught with grief. He stared down at his paws, as if feeling too guilty to meet her gaze.

"Littlecloud is dead?" Willowshine's eyes widened as she imagined the small tabby that had been ShadowClan's medicine cat for seasons. She could remember seeing Littlecloud even when she was a kit. Littlecloud's name had left a strong legacy in RiverClan, one that not even Cinderpelt's name could withstand.

Flametail nodded after silence had settled upon them. Willowshine's paws kneaded the ground as she thought of what to say. He needed her comfort now more than anything. It reminded her of when he comforted her. He used the right words, and knew how to soothe her without causing guilt.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Flametail meowed after he shifted uncomfortably.

Willowshine's eyes never left his pelt as he disappeared into the shadows once more. Their meeting had ended faster than she'd hoped. Yet she knew that she would have to sit vigil over Mosspelt's body tonight. Mothwing would have finished preparing the body before placing it in the center of camp.

Her paws felt heavy as she returned to camp. She used the same route she took the last time. It was faster this way. None of her Clanmates would question where she'd been, since she'd found some thyme to take back with her. The time to sit vigil over Mosspelt's body would come. For now all she wanted to do was rest under the watchful gaze of StarClan. Than she would worry about Mosspelt once more.

**AN: Sorry for the crappy ending. I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so I put it here. Basically more will be explained tomorrow when I update. And yes, Mosspelt _and_ Littlecloud are dead. =Bawls into tears=**


	7. Her Choice

**AN: So sorry for the delayed update. I've been out all night earlier so that's why you only saw Marked, which was updated before I even posted that chapter. Usually I just let my files sit in the computer until I see that they've gotten enough reviews. Anyways, I might do a double update just so that I can make up for lost time :D**

**-Chapter 7-**

Wind ruffled Willowshine's fur as she paced around the clearing. A moon had passed since the death of Mosspelt. Since than, Mistystar had lost a life thanks to an outbreak of greencough. Luckily the sickness did not spread, like it had in the past. Woodpaw, Sandpaw, and Splashpaw had earned their warrior names soon after Mistystar recovered from her greencough attack. They were now known as Woodclaw, Sandfire, and Splashfoot. Petalfur had moved into the nursery, and was now expecting Nettlesplash's kits.

The Clan was slowly recovering from the loss of a queen that had taken care of every cat. Willowshine had been kept busy collecting herbs for Mothwing. During that time she'd noticed a change in Hollowstorm. She kept a close eye on him when she had the chance. Hollowstorm had kept close to certain cats since the patrol he'd been on when she was collecting herbs.

The change in Hollowstorm was a slow process. Willowshine had noticed his eyes darken with each passing day. It was like something else had been looking through his eyes. A shudder coursed down her spine each time she passed him. The dark tabby would always give her a cold look, as if he knew that she was watching him. He'd even spent more time with Beetlewhisker and Rainstorm, cats that she'd never seen him with during the day.

She tried to cast the thoughts away as she concentrated on the mouse in front of her. Despite all of the ongoing troubles that she was facing, Mothwing had told her to go hunting. It was a good distraction for her. She spent most of her nights either thinking of what Blue and Time meant during that one dream, or with Flametail. She wasn't sure if he understood the severity of their nightly outings. In a way, she could care less. The ShadowClan medicine cat was a reminder to her that not all cats were dangerous.

Each step Willowshine took was a step closer towards her goal. The mouse was busy nibbling on a seed under a hickory tree. She was surprised that it didn't lift its head every few heartbeats. Normally mice were skiddish during greenleaf. This was the best time of the season to hunt for prey, and the prey itself knew it. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that no cat was watching.

A soft breeze suddenly stirred after the wind that had died down earlier left. Willowshine held back a hiss when the mouse caught her scent. She sprang after it at full speed. The mouse was already gone before she could reach it. It leaped into the thick clump of reeds that grew along the banks of a stream that ran towards the greenleaf Twolegplace. Willowshine's ears pricked forward in frustration when she could hear the pads scraping away. At this point it would have been better to catch a fish.

"Missed again eh?" Willowshine's fur stood on end when she heard a stiff voice come from behind. She whirled around to see Pouncetail standing behind her. His amber eyes gleamed when he noticed the look of fear in her eyes. Dawnflower and Otterheart stood around him. Willowshine's head bowed in embarrassment when she realized that her mother must have seen what happened.

"That's quite enough, Pouncetail," Dawnflower meowed after the ginger and white tom smirked. "She's just having a bad day, that's all."

Pouncetail gave her mother a cold look before he looked away. Willowshine's ears flattened. She felt like a kit once again as the patrol circled around her in a protective barrier. Dawnflower gave her a sympathetic lick on her cheek.

"Is everything alright?" she murmured.

"I'm fine," Willowshine lied.

Her heart wrenched as she thought of the lie that she told her mother. She hated it. Dawnflower did everything she could to make her daughter feel better. She was making things worse by keeping secrets. She shook her head as she imagined what Dawnflower would think if the pale gray queen knew that her daughter was lying. It took all of her courage not to shudder in front of the patrol.

"Come on, we should get back before night falls," Dawnflower said when she saw that Willowshine wasn't going to speak anymore. Willowshine's fur began to lie flat as she followed the patrol across the shore.

In the distance she could hear Twolegs shouting at one another. She didn't enjoy hearing them. Twolegs were always loud and obnoxious from what she'd seen. She saw the damage a Twoleg could do. When they weren't at the greenleaf Twolegplace, they were busy causing damage to other creatures. She'd even heard stories of how Twolegs had destroyed the forest where the Clans had come from. She shook her head as she imagined Twolegs ripping through the trees and destroying everything they touch.

"You're spacing out again." Dawnflower's mew broke her thoughts. Willowshine glanced at her mother in surprise. She'd known for some time that she could stare off into space at certain times. "Where do you go when you space out like that?" her mother asked when Willowshine shook her head once more.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Sometimes I'm thinking so hard that I forget where I'm going, or what's going on."

Dawnflower gave her a look of concern, but didn't question her further. For once, Willowshine was grateful. She didn't know what else to say. If her mother thought that this was because of stress, Dawnflower might tell her to stop training under Mothwing's guidance. Willowshine felt blood roar in her ears at the thought. She couldn't imagine leaving Mothwing to become a warrior.

The sun had risen high into the sky by the time they reached the clearing. Willowshine could see Duskfur's kits playing in a puddle near the nursery's entrance. The brown tabby kept an eye on her kits like she always did. With Petalfur sleeping inside, she was making sure that her kits didn't wake the younger cat up. Owlkit squealed in excitement as he jumped into the puddle, causing droplets of water to fly all over.

Willowshine fought back a purr of amusement as she followed her mother into the clearing. Mothwing was nibbling on a water vole that was caught by an earlier patrol. Willowshine gave her mother a look before joining her mentor. Mothwing's whiskers twitched after she swallowed a strip of flesh. She could see that her mentor wanted to say something, but she was too preoccupied by the fresh-kill at her paws.

"Hunting was that bad, right?" Mothwing asked after she was finished.

"The wind was blowing in the wrong direction," Willowshine grumbled. "I would have caught that mouse if it wasn't for the wind."

She tried to hide her annoyance as Mothwing continued to eat without concern. Her tail lashed from side to side as she looked around the clearing.

Camp itself was buzzing with activity. Pebblenose and Otterheart were sharing a fish. Tinypaw and Fallenpaw were sparring, using moves that had been taught during their training session. Woodclaw was returning with the rest of his patrol. Grasspelt, Sneezewhisker and Coppershine were behind him, though Coppershine looked rather annoyed that the younger warrior had taken the lead.

A short haired tabby emerged from the warriors' den. Willowshine nodded to Pinefur as she passed the young medicine cat. Pinefur gave her a strange look before she joined Hollowstorm on the other side of the clearing. Hollowstorm narrowed his eyes slightly when Pinefur approached him. Willowshine watched carefully as the two exchanged a few words.

_Pinefur is his mother_, Willowshine reminded herself. She should have a reason for feeling concerned. Pinefur had always been driven into becoming the best fighter and hunter in her Clan. Willowshine wouldn't be surprised if Pinefur was telling her son to do the same. She shook her head before she disappeared into Mothwing's den.

There would be a half moon tonight. Willowshine knew that it would be her job to visit StarClan. Mothwing had told her that she would make sure that all was safe with Petalfur. Apparently the young queen was worried about being the next victim. Willowshine couldn't blame her. She would have felt worried too if there was a killer on the lose.

"Willowshine." The gray tabby whirled around when she heard Mistystar's voice come from behind. The RiverClan leader's eyes were dark when she met Willowshine's gaze. "I want you to ask StarClan who did this to Mosspelt," Mistystar meowed.

"You want to know who the killer is," Willowshine said with a sigh. "I'm not sure if she will be willing to speak."

Mistystar took a sudden step forward. Her blue eyes gleamed brighter than Willowshine had ever seen them glow. There was determination in her leader's gaze. It was a look that Willowshine rarely saw.

"Mosspelt is dead now, and I want to know who did this to her," she growled. "If the killer is still out there, than our Clan is in danger."

_We're in more danger than you realize_, Willowshine thought with a lash of her tail. She still wasn't sure if Mistystar would believe her. The RiverClan leader was concerned about the safety of her Clanmates. Yet Mistystar was still a skeptic at times when it came to the dreams that Willowshine had. She glared at the ground as Mistystar began to walk away. There was no reasoning with her leader. Mistystar's mind had already been made up. _Time will help me_, Willowshine realized after she looked up.

The cat that she saw in her dreams could become a key part in this darkness that was approaching. She knew that Time had seen what the darkness could do. Perhaps his knowledge of the darkness could help her stop it from coming. Without his help, she knew that her Clan would be destroyed. Even if she could stop the darkness, she herself would lose a life. A life that she could not afford to lose.


	8. The Ancients

**AN: Here's chapter eight! Double update like I promised. Willowshine is definitely becoming my favorite character. But I've figured out that this story will probably only be about ten or twelve chapters, depending on how far I can drag it on. So thanks to those who have reviewed, I always appreciate them!**

**-Chapter 8-**

Stars glittered coldly above the night sky. Willowshine's gray pelt had turned silver in the faint moonlight, frosted by the pale light that gleamed above. She paced around the forest's edge as she waited for the other medicine cats to come. A sense of urgency had fallen over her when she realized how important this night was. Without Time's help, her cause could be lost.

An eerie silence had begun to hang over the area where Willowshine rested. She waited under the shadow of a pine tree that grew straight. The needles underpaw were from last season's leafbare. They felt strangely comforting compared to the reeds and moss that was used to make the nests in RiverClan. Her paws had become used to the softness of sand when she and Mothwing would travel across the ground. She wasn't used to the tough ground here.

Her tail flicked from side to side until she heard pawsteps approaching. Leaves crackled under the weight of a cat as it passed over them. Willowshine strained to see the mottled form of Kestrelflight. His lithe body seemed to melt into the sparse undergrowth that grew around here. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a younger cat following him. This cat looked like she was barely seven moons old. She still had the downy fur of a kit.

"Hi Willowshine!" Kestrelflight mewed when he approached her. "I'd like you to meet Tawnypaw." His tail flicked towards the brown and white tabby she-cat.

Willowshine was surprised to see that Tawnypaw wasn't afraid. Instead her gaze was calm and collected as she looked at Willowshine. She had the sturdy build of a WindClan cat. Yet she had the muscles of a ThunderClan warrior. Willowshine tilted her head in confusion. This apprentice looked more like a ThunderClan cat than a WindClan cat.

Kestrelflight seemed oblivious to her staring as another cat approached them. Willowshine's fur ruffled slightly when she saw that it was Jayfeather. She gave him a cool look before looking away. His stare went right through her as he joined Kestrelflight.

"You're a mentor now?" he asked after settling down on a clump of needles.

"Yeah!" Kestrelflight's mew was filled with excitement. "Tawnypaw spent a little time with me before she decided to become my apprentice." He glanced at Tawnypaw, whose shoulders were stiff as she watched Jayfeather through guarded eyes.

_There's something odd about that apprentice_, Willowshine thought as she heard the approach of another cat. She felt her heart soar when she saw the familiar ginger pelt of Flametail. His amber eyes were carefully darkened as he approached Jayfeather. The ThunderClan medicine cat gave a gruff hiss as Flametail passed him without a word.

The ShadowClan medicine cat gave Willowshine a cool look before he settled down beside Kestrelflight. Confusion gleamed within Kestrelflight's eyes when he noticed that Littlecloud wasn't there. He glanced at Flametail in concern. "Where's Littlecloud?" he asked in a low murmur. Willowshine felt as the a stone had filled her belly when she saw Flametail flinch.

"Littlecloud joined the ranks of StarClan," he replied.

Kestrelflight's let out a murmur of sympathy. Jayfeather flicked his tail, signaling that it was time for them to travel to the Moonpool. Willowshine was annoyed that Jayfeather would think that he could take the lead. She knew that it should have been _her_ leading the way. After all, she was far older than he could ever imagine. She shook her head as they entered the hollow where the Moonpool sat.

Already the moon rose higher. She looked up at the sky to see that a few wisps of clouds surrounded the moon. With a shake of her already ruffled pelt, Willowshine glanced down at the pool itself. She could already feel the presence of cats that had walked down the trail seasons before her. Echoes of the past remained in the area.

When they reached the bottom, Kestrelflight was the first to approach the Moonpool. Willowshine stood beside Flametail, whose tail barely grazed her pelt. Her fluffy pelt gleamed silver in the moonlight as she exchanged a glance with the ginger tom.

"Tawnypaw, all you have to do is take a drink," Kestrelflight instructed when his apprentice watched the pool in awe. The brown and white she-cat glanced at him before she did what he told her.

Willowshine and the others did the same. She took a step forward and dipped her tongue into the pool. An instant chill seeped down her spine. She shivered at the icy grip that took over. Within the next heartbeat her body slumped to the ground as she fell to sleep.

Voices immediately began to fill her ears as Willowshine started to dream. She could feel the bodies of cats pressing against her own as the haziness left her brain. Slowly she opened her eyes. The tail of a cat brushed across her flank, telling her that the cats around her were getting impatient. Despite the sense of urgency these cats felt, they were careful to wait until she settled down. When her vision finally cleared, Willowshine's eyes widened in disbelief.

Standing around her were cats that she'd seen once before. Blue, the tom that had spoken to her during her first visit, stood beside a tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws. Anxiety gleamed within his eyes when he saw that she was awake. Another cat had approached her. It was a dark cream colored tom with lighter brown paws, and pale blue eyes. The dark furred tom glanced at Blue, who quickly rose to his paws and joined him.

"This is the cat you told me about?" the dark furred tom asked.

"Yes, Lightning," Blue murmured.

Lightning stared at Willowshine for a few heartbeats. She felt a chill run down her spine when she saw the icy look in his eyes. There was something unsettling about the way Lightning looked at her.

"She is not like us," Lightning hissed. "Why did you and Time bring her here?"

Blue shook his head in frustration. "Lightning, you know what the Darkness is like," he muttered. "You're the one who suffered because of it."

Anger gleamed within Lightning's eyes when Blue spoke of the Darkness. Willowshine's fur fluffed up as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. She didn't like being here on her own. Especially when it came to these cats. There was something about them that frightened her. She wasn't sure what that something was. Maybe it was the cold look that Lightning gave her.

"Very well." There was a hint of annoyance in Lightning's tone, but Willowshine did her best to ignore it. "There is only one way to stop the Darkness from destroying everything." Lighting held her gaze. Willowshine's ears flattened when she saw that his expression was emotionless. "Stop which cat has been consumed by it."


	9. The Darkness

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. But I wasn't sure how else to make this longer. So you finally get to see who the Darkness is. Or get an idea as to what the Darkness is like. There are probably four or five chapters left before the epilogue, so don't forget to keep an eye out for that!**

**-Chapter 9-**

A blanket of darkness fell over the island where RiverClan cats slept. Cats moved around the clearing as the moon began to hide behind a cover of clouds. Their bodies were covered in water after a good swim cooled them off. The stench of fish lay heavily in the air like a thick fog. They were feasting over a victory that seemed to go unnoticed.

The cats were crouched together in a small group. They were made up of warriors and apprentices who had come after hearing the good news. Or to them what was good news. It was an army of warriors that had been formed seasons ago.

The leader of these cats stood in front of them. A grin spread across his face as he watched his army grow. The plan couldn't fail. Not after all he'd gone through to get this far. He thought back to the times when he would kill cats just for the fun of it. Because they were in his way. Now he had a sole purpose for killing the cats that got in his way. It was kill or be killed, as far as he was concerned. He'd been taught this from day one during his many training sessions.

He stopped when a smaller apprentice looked up at him through a pair of wide set eyes. The tiny cream-furred apprentice was terrified. The tom made certain these cats knew what fear was. He never allowed them to rest until they discovered what their true fear was. His claws unsheathed as the apprentice let out a small squeak.

"Do you understand where your loyalty lies?" he demanded when the apprentice stared at him. "Do you know who I am?" The dark tabby glared at the apprentice when he swallowed.

"Y-yes," the apprentice mewed.

"Than where does it lie? Who am I?" The dark tabby almost grinned to himself as he imagined what must have been going through the poor apprentice's mind. The apprentice must have felt terrified and tortured that he was going against his leader's orders, and the warrior code.

"I am loyal to you, Hollowstorm," the apprentice squeaked. "I am loyal to you, alone," he added when the dark tabby glared at him.

"Good." Hollowstorm forced his voice to sound pleased. He was satisfied with the apprentice's answer. He knew that this apprentice would make a fine recruitment for the Dark Forest. It was only a matter of time before the Darkness came once again to eat the heart of another cat. Perhaps he could take the apprentice himself to the place where he was led himself.

He was thankful to have found cats who were willing to put themselves in his place when the right time came. In the back of his mind he knew that there were a few who would have to be taken out. The medicine cat apprentice was one of those cats. The strange looks she gave him told the warrior that she knew what was happening. He doubted Mothwing would even notice that Willowshine was dead. The dappled she-cat was too busy tending to Petalfur to notice her apprentice.

"What will we do about her?" A ginger and white tom looked at Hollowstorm placidly, as if he knew what the dark warrior was thinking. "She's going to warn Mistystar. And if she does, our plan will be ruined."

"All in good time, Pouncetail." Hollowstorm was pleased with the way Pouncetail thought. The ginger and white tom turned out to be a good asset to his plan. Pouncetail had been skeptical at first with the way he thought. Than he soon discovered that Hollowstorm's plan was a good one. He would unite the Clans in a way that not even Tigerstar could have. It would stop the Clans from fighting, and there would only be a single leader. Four deputies was a good idea though, and the strongest deputy to survive a competition would become the next leader. "Actually, I was hoping you would be the one to take care of her." Hollowstorm kept his voice calm and collected as he met Pouncetail's startled gaze.

"Me?" The older warrior sounded shocked. Almost dismayed.

This was Hollowstorm's way of making sure he had loyal cats. If Pouncetail was willing to kill the medicine cat, than that would prove his worth. But should he fail, than he would be the one dying under Hollowstorm's claws. Hollowstorm sat patiently as he waited for Pouncetail's conflicting mind to make its choice.

Finally Pouncetail nodded. There was guilt within his amber eyes though when he looked down at his paws. Hollowstorm hid a smirk as he thought of a way to rid the warrior of that guilt.

"I'll do it," Pouncetail meowed. "If it means uniting the Clans, than I will kill her."

Hollowstorm nodded slowly in approval. The ginger and white warrior shuddered when Hollowstorm looked away. Deep down he knew that this would go too far. Willowshine's life was more important than his own. His Clan needed the two medicine cats in order to survive. Yet Hollowstorm's words echoed in his mind, weaving around a lie that had been formed simply for the warrior's lack of intelligence.

_Once the Clans are united, Willowshine's life won't matter_, he thought to himself. _There will be other medicine cats to worry about_. He tried to remind himself that this would become the future of DarkClan, or so Hollowstorm had called the united Clans. It was really a brilliant idea, if he thought about it harder. If one medicine cat got sick, than they could rely on the other.

He surprised himself by reaching the clearing's entrance. Most of the cats that had been with him were already in their nests, fast asleep. He himself was too nervous to sleep. Pacing was the only thing Pouncetail could do at a time like this. With Hollowstorm's guards watching, he wouldn't get very far if he ran. The only thing he could do now was hope that Willowshine would understand the problems that he faced.

Pouncetail froze when he saw a cat standing in the center of the clearing. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that the cat's pelt color was one he'd never seen before. He turned around slightly to make sure that no cat had followed him. When there was no warrior behind him, Pouncetail took a small step forward.

It was a pale golden tabby that stood in front of him. The cat's eyes were a darker shade of amber. Starlight gleamed within the tabby's fur as he met Pouncetail's alarmed gaze.

_Am I dreaming_? he wondered as he took another tentative step forward. The cat seemed real enough. And the air was raging with tension. Even his shoulders felt stiff as he watched the cat pad forward. _This cat is from StarClan_, he guessed when the stranger dipped his head.

"You are indeed dreaming," the tabby meowed after he'd reached Pouncetail. "Although, this is far from StarClan."

Pouncetail tilted his head to one side. He realized that the pale tabby was right. Yet that realization didn't answer his question. Why was he here? When he met the tabby's gaze, he saw sympathy gleaming within the tom's eyes.

"I have brought you here because of what you are doing," the tom murmured softly.

"What do you mean?" Pouncetail tried to keep calm like Hollowstorm had back in the clearing. He didn't know why he was acting like a cat who was younger than him. In a way, it made the older cat furious. Why should he pay attention to the orders of a cat who was younger?

"You were planning on killing the only hope your Clan has," the tom replied. "We have been...discussing what how to help her."

Pouncetail blinked when he peered through the medicine cat's den entrance. He could see patches of gray fur, turned silver against the moonlight the washed over it. He swallowed nervously when the tabby held his gaze. Somehow he had a feeling that the tom would ask him to help her. A shiver coursed down his spine as he imagined what Hollowstorm would do to him. That was if the dark tabby found out.

"Help her by staying with the Darkness," the tabby suddenly whispered. When Pouncetail stared at him in shock, the tabby glared at the clouds that spread across the sky. "The Darkness feeds on guilt and the need for power. You once had a need for power, and the Darkness came to you."

The ginger and white warrior could only shake his head. He couldn't go behind Mistystar's back, not after realizing what Hollowstorm wanted. His mind, which must have been changed while chasing after Hollowstorm, told him this was wrong. The tabby nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to have his mind conflict over what was right or wrong. He'd faced these troubling times himself in the past, when he was alive in the old forest.

"I will give you the night to think about it," the tabby murmured. "One night. If you do not make up your mind, you will never join me in the stars."


	10. Pouncetail's Confession

**AN: I'm up rather late, aren't I? I got this chapter finished at 9:42 PM exactly. Believe me, I wanted to get this done today. So three more chapters left and than maybe an epilogue. There won't be any sequels though, just to warn those who were interested in one.**

**-Chapter 10-**

Anxiety coursed through Willowshine. She paced along the lake's shore for the next few heartbeats. After her discussion with Blue, she wasn't sure what to expect from this Darkness.

A day had passed since her meeting with StarClan. Now she was sure that the Darkness would soon strike.

Her fur bristled as she imagined what the Darkness could do to her Clanmates. Mosspelt was already dead because of the Darkness. How many more lives would be lost? She wished that there was a way to know when the Darkness would come.

"Willowshine?" The medicine cat apprentice stiffened when her name was called.

She turned her neck to see the lithe ginger and white form of Pouncetail padding towards her. _Why would he need me_? she wondered when he stopped about a tail-length in front of her.

"I was wondering where you went," he meowed after he saw the look in her eyes.

"Pouncetail, is something wrong with the Clan?" she demanded.

Trust was a hard thing to come by for her. She was wary of any cat in the Clan. The Darkness could have taken over anything as far as she knew. Pouncetail could easily be one of the warriors it took over.

The older cat looked surprised by the anger of her tone. He shook his head and flicked his tail before replying, "No, nothing is wrong."

"Than leave me be," Willowshine snapped.

Pouncetail stared at her in shock. He looked around as if he was afraid some cat was watching. Willowshine had begun to notice this as well. She peered through a frond of reeds that grew on the opposite side of a stream that ran into the lake. To her relief, there were no other cats lurking in the shadows.

She let out a sigh of relief. _I'm acting like a terrified mouse_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

The gray tabby she-cat blinked when she realized that Pouncetail was still watching her. He looked as nervous as she felt. She stared at him for a few heartbeats before looking away in disgust.

"Look, I've only come because of a dream I had," Pouncetail muttered when he realized that Willowshine wouldn't listen to him.

That got her attention. Her blue eyes widened in shock, and she gave him a cold look. "What do you know about dreams?" she spat.

"There was a cat speaking to me," he murmured. Willowshine's fur bristled when she heard the fear in his voice. She wondered if he even knew the meaning of fear. "He had star gleaming in his fur. But...It was like he didn't know where he was."

Willowshine forced herself to hide a gasp of disbelief. It sounded like he really did have a dream from StarClan. She met his gaze and saw fear gleaming within his amber eyes. It was a look that she became familiar with far too quickly.

_For moons I've been wading in a pool of fear_, she thought grimly. Was it really possible that there was a cat who understood?

"You know who the Darkness is, don't you?" she asked softly.

The ginger and white warrior looked down at his paws. "I have an idea," he replied.

**xXx**

_I knew it_! The thought rang through Willowshine's mind as she led Pouncetail back into camp. She should have known the whole time.

Even when she looked at the warrior that Pouncetail mentioned, she told herself that it was obvious. His usually calm nature was just a mask. She'd seen what he could do even while he followed the warrior code.

Her mind reeled with the information Pouncetail just gave her. He knew far more than she would have imagined. He was the one who had followed Hollowstorm first. Hollowstorm trusted him above the other cats that had joined him.

Mistystar was sitting in front of her den, grooming her chest. Willowshine's eyes narrowed slightly when she spotted Hollowstorm watching the leader closely. He was waiting for the right time to strike. She knew that he would wait until no cat was watching.

Willowshine lashed her tail as she thought of how to keep Mistystar under her watchful gaze. Hollowstorm wasn't the deputy, but by killing Mistystar it would give him a chance to become the next deputy after Reedwhisker. If that happened, than Willowshine knew that the Clan would suffer under Hollowstorm's reign.

"Why are you standing around doing nothing?" Mothwing's sharp mew broke Willowshine from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Mothwing," she murmured with a dip of her head.

"Go and fetch some borage for Petalfur," Mothwing ordered after Willowshine settled down in front of her mentor.

The young apprentice nodded briskly before she bounded into the medicine cat's den. Mothwing was a strict mentor, much like Mistystar. Yet Mothwing's gentle composure allowed her to become one of the most well-known cats in RiverClan.

When she spotted the borage next to a pile of dock, she picked up what she could. She could already feel Mothwing's impatience growing.

Willowshine's fur bristled slightly as she bounded out of the den. The leaves brushed against the entrance of her den as she met Mothwing outside the nursery.

"Good," Mothwing meowed. "Lets go and check on Petalfur, to see how she's doing."

_Like anything different has happened_, Willowshine thought with a roll of her eyes.

Petalfur didn't change much since the past couple of days after moving into the nursery. Her belly grew larger with each passing day, but that was about it. As far as Willowshine was concerned, the young queen was perfectly happy.

"Your kits are going to be fine," Mothwing murmured when she spotted Petalfur looking at her belly.

Willowshine had finished listening after Mothwing warned Petalfur about the pain. She kept an eye on Hollowstorm, who was now whispering to Minnowtail. Her fur bristled slightly when she saw the dark gray she-cat nod in agreement. They were planning something. Deep within her mind and heart, she knew that it had something to do with Mistystar.

After Mothwing was finished checking on Petalfur, she went over to the elders' den to check on them. Willowshine spotted Tinypaw and Fallenpaw working on the den. Both apprentices looked exhausted after cleaning them out all day.

_Tinypaw is one of them_, she reminded herself as she relayed Pouncetail's information. He'd told her which cats were following Hollowstorm. Apparently the dark tabby had told them a lie to get them into his plan. She'd heard Pouncetail mention uniting the Clans together.

She shook her head as she followed Mothwing into the elders' den. Blackclaw was telling Fallenpaw a story about the Great Journey. Willowshine's ears pricked forward with interest as she heard him. She'd heard legends of the Great Journey, back to one all of the Clans had been united to reach their destination. Some part of her longed to stay in a single Clan. Where there were no codes against medicine cats not having kits. Than she and Flametail could stay together no matter what happened.

"Willowshine, what is bothering you?" Mothwing's sudden question made Willowshine stare at her in surprise. "You've been acting like a skiddish fish since the last half moon."

Could she tell Mothwing what was happening? Or what was about to happen? She suddenly cast the idea away. Mothwing would never believe her, especially since the dappled medicine cat didn't believe in StarClan.

"It's nothing, really," Willowshine replied.

Mothwing looked at her in concern, but didn't question her any further. Willowshine breathed out a sigh of relief as the medicine cat returned to searching the elders for signs of sickness.

Willowshine was still watching Mistystar when she saw the shadow of a warrior approach the RiverClan deputy. Reedwhisker was busy organizing patrols as usual. His black pelt was sleek like an otters' pelt. When he looked back at her, there was a gleam of pride within his eyes. Willowshine lifted her muzzle and tried to make herself look stronger.

Her eyes widened in dismay when she saw that Minnowtail was approaching Reedwhisker. Her dark gray fur didn't blend in with the sparse undergrowth that covered the clearing. She glanced over at Hollowstorm, who was watching through a guarded expression. Disgust suddenly flared within Willowshine. Didn't Minnowtail feel any ounce of loyalty towards her former mentor?

She tried to look away, but her eyes continued to stray towards the pair of cats. For a moment, she wished that she could hear what they were saying. Than she reminded herself that Minnowtail would likely lead Reedwhisker on some fruitless expedition that would lead to his death. She bared her teeth at the thought of leading any cats to their death. No warrior deserved to die unless it was something that they needed.

The medicine cat apprentice glanced over her shoulder quickly. Mothwing was still concerned with Blackclaw, who was complaining about muscles cramping up from the heat. Willowshine rolled her eyes as she began to pad towards Reedwhisker. She could hear Minnowtail explaining that something strange was found near the lake. Apparently it was something that could threaten the well being of RiverClan.

Reedwhisker was quick to follow her, much to Willowshine's dismay. He shared a few words with Mistystar, who nodded in agreement. The RiverClan leader seemed unaware that something was going on. She only waved her tail goodbye as he left with Minnowtail in the lead.

Willowshine followed the two out of camp, laying low in the bed of reeds that surrounded it. Her pelt brushed against the rough edges as she crept through them. By now their scents were already fading. Clouds had gathered across the sky, telling Willowshine that it would rain soon. She knew that she had to hurry before their scents were completely washed away.

_I have to find them, before it's too late_, she thought. The future of the Clan depended on her. She had to stop Minnowtail and Hollowstorm before the Clan suffered from Reedwhisker's loss.


	11. Rise Of Darkness

**AN: Yay I got this chapter finished! I was planning on waiting to update it, but than I decided against it. So thanks to the reviewers who actually left a review (Still only one by the way). You get a...Hollowstorm plushie!**

**-Chapter 11-**

Reeds rustled around Willowshine as she crept through the undergrowth. She could hear the distant sound of waves lapping against the lake's shore. A steady rain had begun to fall, trickling down her pelt like spiders crawling across her. She tried to hide the overwhelming sense of fear that was becoming increasingly stronger. Minnowtail had left with Reedwhisker, who seemed unaware of the constant whispers flowing between the dark gray she-cat and Hollowstorm. His casual tone had become relevant. Willowshine wondered if he even knew that something was wrong.

She cast the thoughts aside when she spotted Minnowtail's dark gray pelt. The young warrior had led Reedwhisker to a clearing surrounded by birch trees. Their silvery trunks had been stripped bare by the claws of a warrior. She could only watch as Minnowtail began to explain how the bark had been stripped. Her ears flattened in disgust as Reedwhisker listened intensely.

"You're saying a ShadowClan warrior did this?" he asked after Minnowtail finished her tale.

"Yes," she replied with a casual wave of her tail.

"How did their scents get washed away than?" Reedwhisker looked at Minnowtail challengingly.

Curiosity coursed through Willowshine. She wondered how Minnowtail would explain herself this time. The young warrior managed to outsmart Reedwhisker so far. She doubted that Minnowtail would come up with something as witty as this.

To her surprise, the dark gray she-cat shook her head. "Their scents must have been washed away by this rain," she murmured.

Reedwhisker's eyes narrowed slightly. Her explanation made sense, to Willowshine. Most of the scents around her had been washed away by the steady rain. Her pelt bristled slightly when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. This was turning into a deadlier storm than she originally thought.

Minnowtail's tail lashed in annoyance as Reedwhisker glanced at the bare trees. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits. When he glanced down at her paws, the younger cat shifted uncomfortably. A dull silence fell upon the two as thunder crackled ahead.

"What kind of a fool do you take me for?" His voice turned into a piercing snarl.

_He knows_! Willowshine's heart skipped a beat as she watched. He'd known all along that something was wrong! Hope flared within her when he took a threatening step towards Minnowtail, whose pelt stood on end with fear.

"I've seen the way your claws work," he spat when Minnowtail dropped into a submissive crouch. "I've seen the way you strip the trees when you climb them. This is your work." He was now glaring at Minnowtail whose body had dropped to the crouch of an apprentice.

Willowshine was about to reveal herself for Minnowtail's sake. The warrior may have been a fool for following Hollowstorm, but she didn't need this.

The sudden snap of a twig made Willowshine stop in mid-step. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a dark tabby pelt hiding in the undergrowth that surrounded the trees. Fear wormed its way into her belly.

She was about to call out an alarm when she felt the claws of a warrior drag across her pelt. She screeched in agony as pain coursed down her back. The warrior hissed in annoyance when she whirled around to face her opponent. To her dismay, it was Grasspelt.

The light brown warrior jumped to the side when she made an attempt to fight back. Her moves were pitiful as he dodged from side to side. She was desperate to make a strike. Within the following heartbeat her claws raked down his face.

"Why are you doing this?" she hissed after Grasspelt grabbed her by the scruff.

"The Clans need to be united, like Hollowstorm said," he snarled. "You're in the way."

It didn't take him long to drag her into the clearing. Her eyes were hollow with shock when she saw that Reedwhisker was dragged into the clearing as well. Minnowtail's eyes gleamed with triumph as she held a paw on his neck. The black-furred deputy's eyes were wide with terror.

Willowshine knew what was happening before it even started. The dark tabby form of Hollowstorm emerged from the soaked undergrowth. His amber eyes were dark as he glared coldly at Willowshine.

"You are the Light that I was warned about," he sneered when he approached the struggling cats. "My friends told me that you would try to stop me."

"Hollowstorm, please..." Willowshine gasped when Grasspelt's paw pressed harder against her neck. Reedwhisker turned slightly to face her. Shock spread across his face when he saw the light gleaming from her fur.

"Enough!" Hollowstorm's voice rose into a pitch as he glared at her. "I've waited too long to become the leader of all Clans. I've passed through the Place Of No Stars too often to lose. You will not get in my way!"

She winced inwardly. How could the Darkness have become so powerful already? This was far beyond her own level of fighting. She was only a medicine cat. One medicine cat who didn't know how to fight.

Suddenly her eyes widened at the thoughts that coursed through her. _I don't _need_ to fight_! she realized. Hollowstorm needed to fight off the Darkness himself. If he could pry off the Darkness, than there would be no need for bloodshed.

"You need to fight it," she choked as the paw that held her became lighter. "Fight the Darkness, Hollowstorm!"

Hollowstorm's glare became darker as he listened to her. Somehow she knew that there was a small part of him. A small part that longed to be free. Lifted of the Darkness that had slowly consumed his heart.

He shook his head furiously. "No, I am the Darkness," he spat. "There is nothing I want more than to claw the life out of you!" He suddenly took a step forward and thrust his muzzle into her own. "But I want to see you suffer," he whispered venomously. "I want to see the look in your eyes when you see your world fall apart. Before you die under my claws and teeth."

She tried to hide the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. It was like a bite that plagued her mind. He didn't seem interested in her life, like she'd hoped. Instead he was planning her death in front of Reedwhisker and the others.

"As for this mangepelt," Hollowstorm growled, "Throw him into the lake. Make sure he doesn't get back."

Slowly Minnowtail nodded. There was a question in her eyes, but she dared not say a word. Hollowstorm was already in a bad mood after what Willowshine told him. The last thing she wanted was to feel his wrath.

She flicked her tail towards another cat that hid in the undergrowth. This one was Otterheart, a dark brown she-cat who'd been a fine warrior before she joined Hollowstorm. Willowshine held back her disgust as the two dragged a struggling Reedwhisker towards the lake. They could have had a better life if they chose to ignore Hollowstorm and the Darkness that took over him.

After the three cats were gone, Hollowstorm stalked towards the bed of undergrowth that had concealed him. By now the rain stopped, but thunder still rumbled in the distance.

"Lets go, before the sun fades," he snapped.

Grasspelt's teeth cracked together as he dragged Willowshine back towards the camp. She struggled to get away, but her strength was already failing. A trail of blood followed where she'd been. If she lost anymore, her life would slowly fade away as well.

_Maybe that's a good thing_, she thought dully._ I don't want to suffer anymore_. _I want to join StarClan, where there isn't any Darkness_.

Her heart felt torn between what she had once thought was right, and what she believed in now. She was desperate to get away from these two cats. The group that Hollowstorm formed was a formidable one. Grasspelt's arrogance had won him over. Otterheart's need for power led her to Hollowstorm. Minnowtail and Tinypaw were a different story, as far as Willowshine was concerned.

"Hollowstorm, Grasspelt! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Beechfur was on guard duty. His fur bristled when he saw Willowshine's torn body grasped between Grasspelt's teeth.

"We are doing what should have been done moons ago," Hollowstorm hissed.

He ignored Beechfur's gasp of shock. Without a second thought he pushed his way into the clearing.

Owlkit and Featherkit were chasing a feather that one of the warriors must have found. Featherkit ran into Hollowstorm when she spotted what looked like the feather. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did.

Willowshine forced her eyes shut when she heard the kit's terrified screech. Hollowstorm didn't care who or what was in his way. All that mattered to him was that the Darkness spread. And Willowshine didn't have the power to stop him.


	12. Fallen Light

**AN: Two updates in one day! That means this story is coming to an end already. One more chapter left before the epilogue, which is going to be epic! I can't wait to get this finished so that I can work on Darkened Spirits. Hopefully you guys will actually leave a review, rather than making me bang my head because of all the unmotivatingness (Not a word, I know) I've seen :( But I must thank Shmancy-Fancy-Kitteh for reviewing. You are an awesome friend :D**

**-Chapter 12-**

The kit let out a terrified wail as Hollowstorm leaned forward. In the next heartbeat she found herself under the shadow of a more formidable foe. Brown tabby fur brushed against her own. Featherkit's eyes widened in shock when she saw Duskfur looming in front of Hollowstorm. Her mother's fangs were bared with pure rage when the dark brown tabby lashed his tail.

Hollowstorm lifted a single massive paw and managed to swat the tabby queen across the clearing. Mistystar's shocked gasp made all cats look at her. Featherkit whimpered when the dark brown tabby stood above her.

"Stop!" Willowshine managed to wrench herself away from Grasspelt. His tail lowered in shame when Hollowstorm glared at him. "Hollowstorm, remember who you are!" She tried to make her voice sound pleading as she met the cold warrior's gaze. It wasn't his eyes she was looking through any longer. The Darkness had swallowed what light had been in his sharp gaze. "Please, you can't go on like this! They'll take you with them!"

The dark brown tabby shook his head furiously as his mind began to conflict. Emotions sparked within his eyes. She could see him fighting the Darkness that had taken over. Anger, confusion, and hurt suddenly mingled into a single emotion. He looked up at Willowshine, and hope filled her heart. The hazy look left his eyes for just a moment.

"Do you remember who you are?" she whispered.

After what felt like moons upon moons, Hollowstorm finally nodded. Willowshine breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the light gleam within his eyes. It was a light that she'd longed to face since this Darkness came.

Before she could ask if he needed herbs, the dark tabby shook his head. Horror crept along her spine when she saw a dark shadow looming above Hollowstorm. The dark shadow suddenly seeped out of his body until he was left staggering across the clearing. Willowshine's eyes widened when she spotted the darkness heading straight for Mistystar, who was crouched in front of her den. Her blue eyes never left the shadow as it tried to come after her.

Willowshine suddenly lunged forward before the shadow could take over Mistystar like it had taken Hollowstorm. Her mind was screaming at her to stop it. She screamed in agony when the shadow plunged into her body. Mistystar could only watch in horror when her medicine cat apprentice writhed on the ground in pain. Nothing she did would help comfort, as she didn't know what was going on. Even Mothwing looked terrified as she had just emerged from the elders' den with a wad of moss under her chin.

"StarClan, what's happening?" the dappled medicine cat demanded when she joined Mistystar.

"The Darkness." Hollowstorm's voice was dull when he realized where he was. He tried to hide the fact that he was about to overthrow his own leader. He couldn't believe that Reedwhisker might be dead because of what he did. Because he was a selfish fool who believed the Place Of No Stars was a good place. "The Darkness is consuming her heart."

"What do you mean by The Darkness?" Mothwing glared at Hollowstorm as he felt a shudder run down his spine. "What is happening to my apprentice?"

Mistystar's eyes clouded over in some emotion as she watched Willowshine. She'd heard elders speak of the Darkness that Hollowstorm mentioned. Cats would go mad because of the changes in seasons. During those dark time, a creature known simply as The Darkness would begin to set a path towards cats who were already driven by a need for power.

"I've heard stories of this," she murmured after an uncomfortable silence had begun to fall over the clearing. "It only happens when the seasons are changing." She tried to recall the stories that the elders would tell her when she was a kit. "Warriors are the common targets. The Darkness consumes the heart of a warrior who has a need for power."

By the time she was finished speaking, Willowshine's body had stopped moving. She could only look on as Willowshine's eyes opened. The gray tabby looked around the clearing warily. Her restless search ended when she spotted Otterheart and Minnowtail returning. Reedwhisker staggered at their side, looking more tired than ever. In fact, if Mistystar didn't know any better, she might think that Reedwhisker was Blackclaw's older brother.

"Idiots," Willowshine muttered under her breath. "They're all useless. But I may just succeed with this body."

It took Mistystar a few heartbeats to realize that Willowshine was already on all four paws. The medicine cat apprentice gave her a cold look. One that Hollowstorm once gave her before the Darkness left him.

A malicious grin spread across Willowshine's face when she saw the look of fear within Mistystar's eyes. The RiverClan leader couldn't tare her gaze away from her future medicine cat. Willowshine was too important for her to lose. She knew that the Clan would face a brutal blow if Willowshine's life was lost to the Darkness.

"Willow-" Willowshine cut her off before she could speak. The tabby took a dangerous step forward, and that was when the other warriors broke off and ran after her. Mistystar could only lift her muzzle in a proud stance. She was surprised that Pouncetail wasn't amongst the gathered Clan. His usually joyful presence made her fur spike with tension. He wasn't there to make things better.

Willowshine was able to fight off Pebblefoot and Rainstorm, who were the first to arrive. Both warriors slid across the clearing like Duskfur had. Only they were still alive. Mistystar's eyes darkened with terror when she saw that the tabby had yet to move.

By now most of the warriors had been cast aside like a leaf in the wind. Mistystar was the only one left standing, aside from the elders. Her gaze met Willowshine's as the two she-cats squared each other up. Willowshine's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, so that she could not see the light that had once gleamed within the young cat's eyes.

"Willowshine, this has to end," she rasped. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me." Willowshine's voice was filled with hate as she glared at the RiverClan leader. "I'm the one who will bring back what was once mine."

Mistystar held back a gasp of dismay. She knew that it was the Darkness talking. She could already see what the Darkness wanted. It had a hunger for power, and a need to take over what it once had.

"Willowshine!" Mistystar's ears flattened when she heard the gruff mew of a ShadowClan cat. She'd recognized the sound from anywhere. A ginger pelt flashed near the camp's entrance, where several cats laid. Mistystar felt a small flicker of hope fill her belly when she spotted Pouncetail. His amber eyes were dark with fear when he spotted her. Beside him was the lithe form of Flametail. "Willowshine, what's wrong?" Before she could ask what he was doing here, he bounded forward.

"Stay away from her!" Mothwing's disgruntled snarl made the ginger tom step back in surprise.

"Flametail, the Darkness has come." Mistystar didn't know why she just told an enemy cat what happened. Something in her heart told her that he was important. "Willowshine has been consumed by the Darkness."

"What do you mean?" Flametail's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Why is she behaving like this?" He stared at Willowshine, who was looming over Mistystar like a waiting predator.

"Willowshine isn't who you think she is, any longer." Mistystar's voice was taught with grief as she spoke to him. "The Darkness has destroyed the Light."


	13. The Fall Of Darkess

**AN: Time to do a happy dance. =Dances excitedly= This is the last chapter. Up next is the epilogue, which will be most...unusual. I've already pointed out that there won't be a sequel, so don't get surprised when you don't see one. Anyways, please, please, please remember to leave a review. I don't care who you are, just review!**

**-Chapter 13-**

She knew that she was not in control of her body. She could read the thoughts that went on in the Darkness's mind. He wanted power above all else. He wanted to make those that had trapped him suffer. She wanted the thoughts to go away. Yet each time she fought against the Darkness, it became stronger. He pushed her own thoughts back before she could escape.

One voice above all had caught her attention when she found herself looming over Mistystar. It was a voice that she'd grown to enjoy since this power hungry creature came. She tried to turn her head. The Darkness was growing stronger by the heartbeat.

_Flametail_. The single name sent a thrill of excitement through her.

The ginger tom was looking at her through a pair of gleaming amber eyes. She could see the shock within them. He didn't know what was happening. She didn't tell him about the Darkness. The only information she managed to give him was that something would happen.

Without hesitating Flametail leaped forward. The Darkness swung her head around to face Mistystar, who managed to escape. She spotted the RiverClan leader hiding in the reeds that surrounded the clearing. A deep sense of hatred suddenly filled her chest. It made her breathing heavy as the Darkness searched for Mistystar.

As the Darkness began to sniff her out, Willowshine felt the tail of a cat brush against her shoulders. She spun around to face Flametail.

"Willowshine, what happened to you?" he demanded.

"Willowshine isn't here any longer." Her heart began to thud against her chest when the Darkness spoke through her mouth. "I am the Darkness, brought back by the pathetic sap that wanted power."

She winced inwardly when she spotted shame cloud Hollowstorm's eyes. In a way she was thankful that he didn't have the Darkness controlling his movements. Her own mind was already made up when she met Flametail's gaze.

"Willowshine, I know that's you," he whispered slowly yet surely.

"Flametail." She surprised herself by speaking, despite the control the Darkness had over her movements. "You have to stop this...Darkness..." It was becoming more difficult to speak. "Kill...me."

Flametail's eyes widened in shock. He took a staggering step back when he looked at her. "I've never killed you," he gasped. "I can't!"

She forced herself to meet his gaze. There was nothing that could stop the Darkness from spreading, unless she herself was stopped. She could already feel the piercing anger the Darkness felt. It wanted to stop her from telling Flametail. She shook her head as the thoughts the Darkness had reached her own.

"Please, stop the Darkness!" Her voice became distant once more as the Darkness took over.

The ShadowClan medicine cat shook his head. He couldn't do it. She meant far more to him than she realized. It was bad enough to lose Littlecloud, but to lose her? He felt torn between what was right and what he longed for. A storm of emotions churned in his belly as Willowshine stepped forward towards Mistystar. He didn't know if this was going to work. If the Clan saw the rage of emotions that he felt, than they would begin to get suspicious. They might question his ability as a medicine cat.

Flametail tried to throw the thoughts away as he staggered towards his friend. Willowshine's fur was ruffled with pure rage. He had a feeling that it wasn't her own rage. The Darkness was controlling her. She'd told him stories about a creature known as the Darkness. Apparently it happened only when the seasons weren't right.

His tail lashed when he finally caught up with her. Mistystar had fled by the time she reached the bed of reeds. Her scent still lingered in the air, and Willowshine was trying to sniff her out.

_Please forgive me, StarClan_, he thought as he loomed in front of her like a lurking shadow. With a moment's hesitation, he bent down to snap his teeth around her neck. Willowshine shrieked in pain as it exploded through her body. He tried not to wince when a collective gasp gathered around the clearing. She writhed under his grasp as he waited until the life drained from her.

When her body stopped moving, Flametail could only drop it. He looked away, feeling a sense of disgust as he realized that she was dead. The Darkness had moved on as well. The dull light that once gleamed within her eyes as no longer present.

A pale gray she-cat stepped forward from the crowd. Her blue eyes, the same eyes that once belonged to Willowshine, were dark with horror. When she glared at Flametail, he winced at the piercing anger that she felt.

"You killed her!" she spat.

"I didn't have a choice!" He tried to make his voice sound convincing. This must have been her mother. That would explain the piercing rage she felt when she saw her daughter lying unmoving on the ground. "She wanted this."

"You don't know what she wanted." The pale gray she-cats eyes were dark with grief as she looked down at her paws.

"Enough, Dawnflower." Flametail's ears flattened when he heard Mistystar's soft voice. The RiverClan leader had emerged from the reeds after the Darkness left. "Willowshine left peacefully. The Darkness is gone." Despite what she thought of the Darkness, she felt strangely lost without Willowshine to help her.

Dawnflower gave the RiverClan leader a cold glare. "Why did she have to die?" she demanded coldly.

"She knew she was going to die," Flametail murmured. "That's why she refused to come..." Her broke off when cats looked at him in confusion. "That's why she didn't visit the Moonpool," he lied.

Mistystar shook her head. Bile began to form in Flametail's mouth as more cats emerged from their dens. They were shocked to find Willowshine's body laying in the clearing. A pool of blood had formed under her, staining her gray fur red. He looked away when some cats saw him standing beside her. They could already see the blood that stained his teeth.

One cat after another padded towards Willowshine's body. They looked like a group of cowards that fled from a battle. Flametail hid his disgust when their noses touched her flank. It was as if they were oblivious to the fact that she was gone.

"Flametail, thank you for saving us." Mistystar's next statement made him look at her in surprise. "You alone managed to stop the Darkness from spreading, and I thank you for this."

_Why do I feel so empty than_? the ShadowClan medicine cat wondered. It felt as though part of his heart had been torn when Willowshine died. He tried to remember the sole reason for coming into RiverClan. Than he spotted Pouncetail, who was shaking his head.

"Mistystar!" All cats turned their attention towards the camp entrance. Flametail's eyes widened when he saw Reedwhisker staggering into the clearing. His black pelt looked soaked to the skin.

"Reedwhisker, thank StarClan you're alive!" Mistystar had forgotten about Flametail for a moment. She bounded after her son and nuzzled him affectionately. "I thought you were gone."

"I thought I was too," the RiverClan deputy replied. "But than I heard a voice telling me to leave the lake. I couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely a female speaking."

For a moment, Flametail felt as though his world had turned upside down. Could it have been Willowshine who saved Reedwhisker's life? A medicine cat doing what they did best? He shook his head at the thought as cats swarmed around Reedwhisker excitedly.

His time in the clearing was done. He'd fulfilled Willowshine's final wish. He leaned forward to rub his muzzle against her fur, which was already cold. Her death would never leave his memory. Nor would their time together leave.

_I'll never forget you_, he promised silently.


	14. A Gathering To Remember

**AN: Hoorah! This is the epilogue! And I'm very surprised at how many angry people replied to the last chapter. Makes me happy that I actually got more reviews. Perhaps I should make characters die more often? Oh well, please read on!**

**-Epilogue-**

Stars glittered coldly in the night sky. The spirits of StarClan could only watch peacefully as another Gathering took place. This one would be filled with tension as the Clans came together. They'd seen what had happened in one Clan. It sent waves of chaos rippling across the lake. Other cats had noticed what state RiverClan was in.

RiverClan cats were already there. Mistystar stood on the branch of a great pine. Her blue eyes shone through the needles that grew from the branches.

The Clan had recovered since Willowshine's death. Duskfur's kits had arrived, and she gave them one name that would live on in the Clan. Willowkit, a little light brown tabby she-cat. The other kits were two healthy toms. Falconkit and Darkkit. Mistystar knew that her Clan would grow stronger, despite the loss of their medicine cat apprentice.

She sighed as she imagined what Willowshine would have been like as their full medicine cat. The young cat had been full of life. There was no reason for her to die. Except for the fact that she had been possessed by the Darkness.

Her Clanmates wandered aimlessly through the island's undergrowth. They cast nervous glances towards the shadows as the moon began to rise to its fullest height. More Clans were arriving as the night went on. She spotted Blackstar's white pelt amongst the undergrowth as the ShadowClan leader padded forward. His bones were beginning to stick out as age took over.

Once the large Clan arrived, Blackstar managed to scramble onto the branch. Mistystar grasped him by the scruff to help him up. He grunted heavily and sat on a branch nearby. She wasn't surprised to see Rowanclaw and Flametail pad towards the pine. The ShadowClan medicine cat gave her a look of concern before joining his own Clanmates.

"Where is your medicine cat apprentice, Mistystar?" Blackstar rasped when he noticed Mothwing was alone.

"All will be explained in time," she replied without meeting his gaze.

_Does he know what Flametail did_? she wondered as she watched the ginger form of Rowanclaw mingle with his son. She winced at the thought.

Flametail had felt grief when he killed Willowshine. Mistystar had seen the love that he felt towards the gray tabby. She wondered if he still had feelings for Willowshine. Or if he moved on like any other cat would have.

She shook her head and cast the thoughts away as ThunderClan arrived. Firestar's tail was raised as he led his Clan across the treebridge. For the first time in moons, she could actually see a silver lining across his muzzle. Faint streaks of white fur grew along his muzzle, sending signals that age was beginning to creep ahead of him.

Mistystar suddenly felt amusement flood through her as she saw the three Clans speak to one another. RiverClan cats were always a tad friendlier towards the ThunderClan warriors. Minnowtail and Otterheart had been chosen to stay behind, after they followed the Darkness. They seemed to recover well from the shock. Hollowstorm wasn't with the Clan either. He'd chosen himself to stay behind in the camp, where no cat would question when she made her announcement.

_He regrets everything that happened_, she thought with a wave of guilt._ Because of him, Willowshine is dead_.

Firestar was quick to join the other two leaders. His normally sharp green gaze was dark with curiosity as he heard the whisperings from both RiverClan and ShadowClan. She only shook her head when he met her eyes. The time to explain would come, but that time was not now.

Soon the warriors of WindClan arrived. Mistystar looked away when Onestar crossed the treebridge. The WindClan leader's entire attitude had changed the moment he became a leader. She knew that it was hard for him, especially since Mudclaw tried to take the leadership right under his nose.

The tabby leader ignored the other three leaders as he sat beside Firestar on another branch. Mistystar winced when she saw the hurt within Firestar's eyes. Didn't Onestar even care how offensive he was? Her tail lashed as she thought of him acting like a misbehaved kit.

Time seemed to move slowly. Mistystar was anxious to get started with the Gathering. She wanted it to be done and over with. Her mind was working furiously as she tried to figure out what would be said. Cats would want to know what happened to Willowshine. Others would want to know what the Darkness was, if she mentioned it.

Onestar suddenly gave the others a firm nod. Inside Mistystar knew that it was time for the Gathering to begin. After seasons of traditions and trials, she knew full well when a Gathering would begin.

"We are gathered here under the eyes of StarClan to begin another Gathering," the WindClan leader called. During this call all cats looked up at him expectantly. "Who would like to begin?" he asked after meeting the gazes of the other leaders.

Blackstar nodded slowly. The WindClan leader sat down when Blackstar stood on all fours. Mistystar's ears were pricked forward as she listened to what news he might have.

"I am sorry to announce that we have lost our medicine cat, Littlecloud," he meowed dully. Mewls of shock rippled amongst the gathered crowd. Most of them came from ThunderClan and WindClan. Mistystar had already known what happened to the old tabby. Flametail himself had made his own announcement to the Clan. "Which makes Flametail our full medicine cat."

"Flametail! Flametail!" All of the Clans chanted his name in excitement. He was a popular cat to most warriors. Mistystar was surprised to feel a surge of pride when he lifted his muzzle.

"We also have a new apprentice, Archpaw." Blackstar's muzzle pointed towards a black tom with a creamy patch over his left eye. The youngest apprentice didn't flinch when all eyes cast upon him.

"All is well in WindClan," Onestar reported after Blackstar was finished. "The prey is running well, and our bellies are full for the moment. One of our queens has given birth to a litter of two healthy kits." Mewls of congratulations spread across the warriors, apprentices and elders. "We have nothing else to report." He dipped his head respectfully towards Firestar, whose tail was twitching impatiently.

"All is well in ThunderClan," he announced after rising to his paws. "We have two new warriors; Dovewing and Ivypool."

Two warriors stood in the clearing beside Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Both looked nervous and excited at the same time as murmurs of congratulations rippled through the crowd. Mistystar could already see the makings of a fine warrior in Ivypool. The silver and white tabby's muscles rippled beneath her thick pelt. A pair of sharp blue eyes stared into her own.

Suddenly Mistystar's heart skipped a beat when she saw the look that Jayfeather gave her. Even though he was blind, he seemed to know where she was sitting. A knowing look passed between them.

_I don't trust him_, she thought as the ache went away. Once Firestar was finished, he backed down so that she could speak.

Blood roared in her ears as Mistystar rose to her paws. Curious gazes were cast in her direction. Some already knew what had happened to Willowshine. She was certain that her warriors would have slipped.

"RiverClan is doing well," she murmured. "We have recovered from a fight that took place in our camp. Willowshine joined the ranks of StarClan during that fight."

Shocked gasps echoed across the island. Several cats looked up at Mistystar in dismay. Others looked angry that Willowshine had lost her life. Mistystar waited until silence fell upon them once more. She wasn't about to explain what happened unless every cat listened to her carefully.

"Something happened to one of our warriors," she meowed. "Reedwhisker almost lost his life because of that something. Several of our cats turned against us when that something came. That something was what killed Willowshine." She held back a nervous gulp when she felt the stares of all cats boring into her. "That something was called the Darkness."

Screeches of alarm suddenly spread through the crowd like wildfire. Several warriors were already on their paws and glaring at Mistystar. She didn't flinch when they called her a liar. She wasn't surprised that they didn't believe her. She herself had been skeptical at first when she heard the elders speak of it. But that skeptical nature had left the moment she watched Willowshine die.

"Enough!" Firestar's voice rang across the clearing, causing every cat to stop. "Mistystar, is this true?" he asked after he had every cats' attention.

"Every word," she replied with a nod.

"Would some cat explain what this Darkness is?" Blackstar asked in an annoyed huff.

Mistystar couldn't listen as one of her elders explained what the Darkness was. Mousefur and Purdy, the elders of ThunderClan, nodded in agreement. Even they seemed to know what the Darkness was. She was surprised that so many elders knew of the tale. Yet none of the warriors seemed to understand what the Darkness was. Or where it even came from for that matter.

"So this...Darkness, has been destroyed?" Onestar murmured. His gaze was filled with concern as he looked at the youngest cats of WindClan.

"We believe so," Mistystar replied. "Mothwing has not received any signs of it coming back."

She glanced back at her medicine cat, whose ears flattened. Surprise flared within her belly when she saw Jayfeather staring at Mothwing in a strange look. It really did feel as if he could see every cat in the clearing.

"Very well." Onestar didn't look as concerned about the Darkness. "This Gathering is over!" he announced after the leaders discussed what to do about it.

Mistystar watched through narrowed eyes as he and the other leaders joined their Clanmates. She waited until they were gone before joining her own Clan. She didn't want any cat questioning her further. Willowshine's death had been tragic enough for her Clan. They didn't need to relive it by telling the other cats what really happened.

She felt a pelt brush against her own. Mistystar suddenly turned when she realized that there was another cat standing beside her.

"You did the right thing." Willowshine's words spread across the air, sending warmth into Mistystar's fur. "Thank you for understanding."

With that, the presence left her. Mistystar looked up at the sky where Silverpelt lay. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that there was a new star in the sky. Somehow, somewhere, Willowshine was up there. And Mistystar knew that she would never forget the gentle medicine cat apprentice. No warrior in RiverClan would ever forget.

**AN: So what did you guys think of the ending? Was it a fitful one? Like I mentioned earlier, I won't be writing a sequel to this. Although I will be working on yet another fanfic that I posted a few days ago. Darkened Spirits is officially going to get started now that I can focus on it. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse, Priceless Cat Lady, and Nightkill for reviewing!**


End file.
